Junjou School Boys
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Nowaki is a Class C school boy that is in love with his teacher. Nowaki's friend, Misaki is a Class A that has caught some teachers attention. lol I still suck at these! HirokixNowaki UsagixMisaki Egoist & Romantica.
1. The Day Before School

_Nii! My second story! Woo! ^-^_

_Still gonna suck but deal with it!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 1: The Day Before School_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki yawned as he woke up. He looked at the clock to find that it was 9:30.

"Nyah!? I have to go meet them in five minutes!" Nowaki panicked as he jumped out of bed, only to get caught by the sheets and fall onto the floor and land on his long black tail. Nowaki hissed in pain but got up anyway.

Nowaki quickly ran to his dresser to pick out a navy blue long sleeve shirt, and white pants. Still trying to get his shirt on, he made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see his black cat ears puffed and slightly sticking out of his poofed up hair. Nowaki groaned. Sometimes he hated his long naps… As he started to brush his hair and ears he ran out of his room and to the living room to get his jacket and scarf. Once he threw the brush in a random direction and put on his jacket and scarf, he ran out the door.

As Nowaki ran past the lobby the clerk smiled at him, "Slept in again?"

Nowaki waved, "Hai!" and with that, he ran out of the revolving doors.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Nowaki was already more than halfway there, but began to loose his breath, "Curse you naps!"

Nowaki ran across the rode to almost get hit by a red vehicle, "Watch it!"

Nowaki quickly turned and bowed before running again, "Gomen!"

Once Nowaki made it to the park he stopped running and began walking. _Almost there…_

"Nowaki!" someone called out.

Nowaki looked ahead to his best friend and roommate. He had short chestnut colored hair, and his golden bear ears and stubby tail merged well with the colors of the suns rays, "Hey Misaki!" Nowaki smiled, "I thought we were going to meet at the movies?"

Misaki smiled, "We were, but I walked here knowing you would probably take this path."

"Makes it easier on me." Nowaki sighed happily.

Misaki nodded, "Come on. Akiawa-san, Sumi and Tsumori- sempai are still waiting there!"

Nowaki quickly walked over to Misaki's side. Tsumori was Nowaki's sempai and Sumi was Misaki's. Akiawa, well, she and Misaki have been dating ever since winter break, even though Akiawa was a higher class then him. Nowaki sighed; he wished he had someone to be with.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"Nowaki~" Tsumori called out as he threw himself at Nowaki.

Nowaki laughed, "Hi sempai."

Akiawa hugged Misaki, "Misakiii! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Misaki sweatdroped, "It's only been two days!"

Sumi sempai just patted Misaki's shoulder as he smiled. Tsumori was a short haired blonde with brown kangaroo ears and a long tail. Sumi had white hair that went down to his shoulders and had skunk ears and a poofy black tail with a white stripe going down it. Akiawa was a redhead and her hair went down to her sholders, two white horse ears poked out of her hair and her white tail always swung back and forth.

"What movie are we seeing?" asked Sumi.

"Ehh…. How 'bout GI Joe?" Tsumori suggested as he let go of Nowaki.

"Ugh. That movie seems stupid," complained Akiawa, "Lets see Final Destination!"

"I kinda want to see Halloween 2." Commented Sumi.

All three stared at each other, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Akiawa cheered.

Nowaki laughed as he walked over to Misaki, "Its funny how they settle things…"

Misaki nodded as he sighed, "Why can't we agree to a movie before we come?"

Nowaki shrugged, "Takes the fun out of it I guess…"

"Ha! In your face! Final Destination wins!" Akiawa smiled.

The other two sighed. The group went in the theater with out any complaints… Well besides Tsumori.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"That was such a good movie!" Akiawa shouted as they exited the theater.

"It was pretty good I guess." Sumi shrugged.

"I liked the escalator part!" Tsumori smiled.

Nowaki and Misaki just stayed quiet.

"See you guys tomorrow." Sumi said before leaving.

"Bye Nowaki! See you in the morning!" Tsumori shouted as he waved.

Nowaki smiled and wave, "I assume your walking Akiawa home? Right Misaki?"

Misaki smiled as Akiawa held onto his hand, "Hai. I'll see you back at the apartment."

Nowaki nodded before they made their separate ways.

After awhile, Nowaki walked along the streets. Nowaki never did like walking by himself at night… He felt like he was always being watched and he felt lonely. Nowaki passed an ally way only to be pulled into the dark path and slammed against the wall.

"Well, hello Nowaki…" the voiced called out.

Nowaki hissed, "What do you want, Isaka? I'm just trying to walk back home."

Isaka, he had dark brown shoulder length hair, and he had light brown monkey ears and curly tail. I suppose you could call him the bully of the school. The only person he wasn't mean to was his best friend, the chinchilla, Asahina.

Nowaki looked at Isaka, "Its not even school, and yet, you're picking on me…"

"I thought I could use some practice before school." Isaka smirked as he raised his fist.

Nowaki tilted his head to the side and shut his eyes, waiting for the punch. But instead, the grip on his shirt loosened and he heard as if someone fell. When Nowaki looked up, Isaka was on the ground and looking up at a man with a long brown trench coat and black hat.

"You shouldn't be causing trouble to others you brat!" the man growled as he beamed at Isaka.

Isaka shivered as scooted back before getting up and running down the ally. The man scoffed as he looked at Nowaki, who jumped.

"Thanks…" Nowaki whispered as his blue eyes were drawn to the hazel ones.

He nodded, "Be more careful next time."

With that, he ran back out of the ally and turned the corner, "W-wait!" Nowaki called out as he went to chase after him. When Nowaki turned the corner he was gone.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"It was probably a cat that saved you…" Misaki said as he leaned against the chair.

Nowaki shrugged then sighed, "I don't know, his coat was to long for me to see if there was any tail, and he had a hat to cover his ears." Nowaki propped his head up with his arm, "He had lovely eyes…"

Misaki twitched, "Don't go gay on me just yet Nowaki…"

Nowaki laughed, "What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing!"

"Well that's good."

Misaki got up, "I'm going to bed early. That way I can still wake you up before school."

"Hai. Night."

"Night."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Yay! Done with the first chappie! ^-^_

_Still typin' PR! (still need more reviews for that)_

_Annnnd my leg fell asleep! D:_

_And yes, Its going to be Akiawa and Misaki... FOR NOW... Just bare with me ok? :3  
_


	2. Assistant Teachers

_Lol, It seems like me and Kousagi Angel came up with the same idea at the same time… ^-^;_

_This was purely coincidental! It so happens we both published at the same time about the same thing… kind of…_

_I think she's going to put Terrorist and Romantica in there with the Egiost… I'm just putting Romantica in mine with Egiost + mine have animal parts. I just want to make that clear so she or I are not accused of copying! Thank You~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 2: Assistant Teachers_

_~*~*~*~_

"Nowaki!" Misaki called out as he shook Nowaki violently, "Time to get up!"

Nowaki grunted then turned over, "Five more minutes…"

Misaki sighed then started to shake him again, "No Nowaki. You still have to get up, get ready, eat, and then we have to go to school."

"Ok ok ok. I'm getting up…" Nowaki yawned as he sat up and stretched.

Misaki smiled and walked out of the room. Nowaki sighed as he stood up and took out his new school uniform. (1) It was black with gold trimmings on it. As Nowaki buttoned up the jacket he went to the kitchen where Misaki had eggs and bacon laying out for them.

Nowaki smiled as he sat at the table, "Arigato."

"Welcome." Misaki said as he sat at the table, "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Misaki looked up, "Ah, Nowaki, did you know were getting new teachers…?"

Nowaki nodded, "Hai, their assistant teachers or teacher in training I think."

"Yeah, were getting three of them aren't we?"

Nowaki nodded again, "One for each class."

Misaki sighed, "I wonder what their going to be like…"

"I'm wondering if their women. We have to many teachers that are women. The only male teacher I can think of is Miyagi sensei."

"Don't forget my nii-san. I think it's just those two." Misaki added.

Nowaki shrugged as he finished his breakfast, "I guess we'll find out when we go."

~~~***~~~

"Misaki. Nowaki." a male voice called from behind them.

They turned to see Shinobu, the boar, his little brown ears poked out of his blonde hair and his thin tail just waving.

"Hey Shinobu! Where were you yesterday?" Misaki asked.

"Had to go shopping with my sister…" Shinobu shivered as he approached them.

"Nowakiii~" Tsumori's voiced cooed as Nowaki felt sudden weight on his back.

"Hi sempai." Nowaki smiled.

"Hey! Did you see the new teachers?" Tsumori asked.

"The assistant teachers? No."

"I saw one. He's a rabbit and he teaches Class B."

"That's all you saw? No others?" Shinobu asked.

Tsumori shook his head, "I heard Class A has a snake but I don't know what he looks like."

The small group stood at the intersection that separated all the classes. Class A pointed to the West, Class B was North and Class C was East.

"Well, I'm going to head to class before the bell rings. See you guys at lunch!" Misaki smiled as he and Shinobu walked to Class A.

"Bye Misaki!" Nowaki waved as he and Tsumori walked the opposite way.

~~~***~~~

Nowaki had Miyagi sensei's class first, Literature. It wasn't that bad. The teacher was nice, but the class itself was boring. He can hardly make it through half of the class without trying hard not to fall asleep. Nowaki sighed as he propped his head up with his arm and sat at the desks while the other students roamed around the class.

"Ok! Please take your seats!" Miyagi called out as he straightened his tie. Miyagi had short black hair and white striped zebra ears and tail. The students were not the only people to have to wear a uniform. The teachers had to wear black pants and tie with a white shirt and gray vest. Nowaki just looked up at the teacher.

"As you know, we have three new assistant teachers, who are preparing to become teachers themselves. There is one for each class grade, one being in this class." He stated as he looked at the door and smiled, "Kamijou! Come in here! Don't be shy!"

"Who's shy?! Baka!" a male voice spat back.

The assistant walked in and stood in front of the class, "My name is Kamijou, Hiroki." Hiroki had brown hair that didn't really go down to his shoulders but half way down his neck. His dark gray wolf ears stood straight and his bushy dark gray tail seemed to have light gray highlights. His hazel eyes looked around the room, when he looked at Nowaki he seemed surprised… Nowaki put his arm down and stared at the new teacher with wide eyes and a smile. _He looks SO CUTE! _But then Nowaki lowered his gaze… He was a dog. They were the complete opposite… Nowaki raised his eyes back at Hiroki with determination. Hiroki would be his. One way or another.

"Now be carful students. He is a WOLF. Don't mistaken' him for a dog." Miyagi laughed.

"Shut it professor!" Hiroki yelled back.

Nowaki looked back to see the fear in the other student's eyes. The wolf was a hunter and showed no mercy to any animal, the wolf was always looking for prey…

~~~***~~~

Nowaki and the group sat in the courtyard as they ate their lunch. As Nowaki was daydreaming about Hiroki, Misaki and the others talked about the teachers.

"Mr. Usami is a snake and he teaches Math for us." Misaki said as he took a bite out of his rice ball.

"We have a Usami too. He's going to be teaching Literature… and I think the new teacher in Class C teaches that also, right Nowaki?" Sumi turned to Nowaki, "Nowaki?"

Nowaki snapped out of his daydream, "Oh! Uh, right!"

"Misaki-kun!" Aikawa's voiced called out as she ran towards them.

"Hi Aikawa!" Misaki smiled as he took her hand when she sat next to him.

"Ah! Misaki! Nowaki! Dean wants you!"

Misaki and Nowaki looked at each other then got up and started to walk to the deans' office.

~~~***~~~

Nowaki poked his head in then opened the door, "You wanted something, Miss. Takatsuki?"

Hiroki, the two Usami's sat in a chair and Shinobu stood by his sister as the brown haired boar talked, "Hai… These are the three new assistant teachers as you know. They need a tour of the school. You three are to take them." She turned to Misaki, "Mr. Takahashi, you take Haruhiko Usami…"

Nowaki looked at the three teachers'; he could guess the one smiling with dark hair and had glasses over his gray snake like eyes was Haruhiko. The white colored hair, rabbit ears and puffy tailed man with violet eyes gave a death glare at the Usami that stood up and walked with Misaki out of the room.

"Shinobu, you take Akihiko Usami…"

Akihiko huffed and stood up as he left with Shinobu with his arms folded.

"And Mr. Kusama… You will take Hiroki Kamijou."

Nowaki smiled wide as he waved his tail, "Hai!"

Hiroki twitched his ears before standing up and leaving with Nowaki.

~~~***~~~

"That's the courtyard…" Nowaki said as he pointed to all the students sitting or walking around, "and I guess that's it you need to know…"

Hiroki nodded, "Hai."

Nowaki looked at Hiroki and bowed, "Thank you for helping me yesterday night."

Hiroki jumped, "H-how did you know it was me?!"

Nowaki stood straight and smiled, "Because I remember your beautiful eyes…"

Hiroki blushed, "A-are you flirting with me?"

"How old are you?" Nowaki asked.

"What? I asked you a question!"

"How old are you?" Nowaki repeated.

"20. Now answer my question!"

"Yes." Nowaki replied bluntly.

Hiroki jumped again before turning away from him and walked away. Nowaki continued looking at Hiroki until he was out of sight. Nowaki sighed before walking into the courtyard.

"Hey Nowaki!" Tsumori called out as he waved his hand.

Sumi looked up at Nowaki,"Back so soon? Where's Misaki?"

"He's probably still showing Usami sensei around."

"Which one?"

"Snake."

"Oh. I like the rabbit one…"Simi smirked as he waved his tail.

"Oi. You right there." Called a older voice from behind Nowaki. It was Usami Akihiko.

Nowaki pointed to himself, "Me? What can I do you for?"

"You know Misaki right? Show me were he is." He demanded.

"Ah… He probably still showing Usami sensei around Class A."

"Then take me to Class A." he said.

Nowaki turned to him, "Um. Ok."

He looked at Sumi, "You. I heard what you said. Don't come near me or Misaki. He's mine…"

Nowaki and the group blinked, "Yours? He's going out with Aikawa."

Aikawa jumped up and squeed, "Yaoi!"

Akihiko stared at Aikawa before turning away, "Are you going to show me or not?"

Nowaki walked ahead of Akihiko, "Hai. Follow me."

~~~***~~~

Nowaki looked at a nearby bench that was by the gates, "There he is."

Misaki sat next to Haruhiko laughing as the other smiled. Akihiko grunted and walked quickly to the two.

When he reached Misaki he grabbed him by t he wrist and lifted him up, "I thought I told you, you were MINE."

Misaki looked up at the teacher annoyed and pulled his arm away, "And I thought I told you I was taken!"

Nowaki walked up to Misaki, "Maybe we should go to our classes… The bells about to ring."

Misaki looked at Akihiko one more time before turning to Nowaki, "Hai. Bye Usami sensei!" Misaki looked at Haruhiko.

"Call me Haruhiko."

Nowaki and Misaki began to walk away, when they were far enough, Nowaki asked, "You know Usami sensei?"

Misaki looked up at him, "The rabbit, yeah. He's my brothers best friend."

"So is he obsessed over you or something?"

"Yeah! You know he wanted me to move in with him when I told my nii-san I was going to share an apartment with you?"

"You know he called you his in front of Aikawa and the whole group?"

"WHAAAA?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bah =_=_

_Just wanna qive Kousagi luck with her story! ^-^  
_

_I red the second chapter and I'm like, "DAMN! I was going to put Misaki a girls uniform!" XD_

_1) And also, the boys outfits looks like the Vampire Knights, but instead of white trimming, it's gold. :3_


	3. Restaurant

_I posted a new video up on my YouTube; it's just me auditioning for GameGirl4187's Venus Versus Virus Abridgus. Ah! I'm going back to school in2 days! Nuuu!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 3: restaurant_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki and Misaki stumbled into their apartment. Nowaki collapsed onto the couch as Misaki fell onto the floor from the pain in their legs.

"Why does the teacher intend to make us do 35 pushups and run around the school 6 times…?" Misaki gasped as he tried to push himself off of the floor but failed.

"Maybe if Isaka didn't talk to the teacher about her love life so much, we wouldn't be like this right now... And I'm in to much pain to sleep right now."

"I still have homework for Miss. Rich's class…" Misaki complained.

Nowaki groaned, "I have to do Mrs. Proctor's math assignment…"

"Do you think they would let us have an extra day?"

"Doubt it."

After a moment of silence, someone knocked at the door, Misaki and Nowaki both groaned and stayed in their spots as they both yelled, "Come in."

Takahiro the mouse walked in, "Misaki! How are you—WOAH!" he yelped as he tripped over Misaki's aching body, "Misaki? Why are you on the floor?"

"Checking for dust bunnies…" Misaki joked.

Nowaki looked at the door, "Speaking of bunnies."

"Nowaki, if you say Usagi-san is at the door—"

Nowaki sweat dropped, "It's him."

Akihiko walked in and picked up Misaki, "You shouldn't be laying on the floor. Now, which one is your room?"

Misaki struggled, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Nowaki and Takahiro let out a chuckle before he turned to Nowaki, "So how was the first day of being a Class C?"

"Great! Besides the pain Misaki and I are facing right now…"

"Ah, you two have gym together?"

Nowaki nodded, "His teacher had to go somewhere on short notice, so she asked if Mrs. Kuruchi to take them."

"I see. How are you and Misaki doing living here?"

"Were doing fine. We both make enough money to pay the rent and stuff."

"Well that's good!" he smiled as Akihiko walked out and sat at the table.

"If I may ask… What's Usami-sensei doing here?" Nowaki asked.

"Oh! We were just walking around together and I thought I should stop by."

Akihiko sighed, "To bad he wasn't home alone…"

Takahiro turned to Akihiko, "What was that?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything… Well, I got to go and meet with Hiroki." He said before getting up.

Nowaki's ears twitched and his heart jumped at his name, "Usami-sensei, what's your relationship with Kamijou- sensei?" he asked, feeling a little jealous.

Akihiko looked at him for awhile then smirked, "Don't worry, were only friends. I knew him ever since I was a kid."

Nowaki sighed in relief, "Oh."

"I have to go too! Minami is probably making dinner!" he smiled as he got up.

"Hai. Bye Usami and Takahashi- sensei." Nowaki would have waved, but was still in pain.

Takahiro waved before leaving, Akihiko followed but then stopped at the door and turned to Nowaki, "You keep a good eye on Misaki… because if anything happens to him, I'm blaming you …" he said before leaving.

Nowaki twitched then sighed before very slowly falling asleep.

~~~***~~~

Nowaki woke up 3 hours later and looked around. He stood up and stretched, not feeling anymore pain, and looked at the table.

"A note? Probably from Misaki…" he said to himself as he red it.

_Nowaki-_

_Out with Aikawa right now, I'll be back later._

_-Misaki _

Nowaki chuckled before walking into the bathroom, "Of course."

After taking a shower and changing out of his uniform, he decided he would go eat out. He walked about 10 minutes away from their apartment then stopped at a restaurant. It was nothing fancy but it made good meals and he would always come here…

As soon as he walked in he heard the bell ring and, "Hey Nowaki!" from the staff and some of the customers. He just smiled and sat at the nearest empty table. After a few minutes of waiting a cooked salmon was brunt to him, since they already knew what he wanted. Still eating his salmon, his ears picked up the bell again. Nowaki looked up and almost choked. Hiroki was looking around the room and found a seat on the opposite side of the room. Nowaki kept staring at him, leaving his salmon forgotten. As Hiroki was reading, he was also eating a steak. Soon after, Hiroki was leaving with Nowaki following behind him, but at a distance. Every now and then, Hiroki would look back and Nowaki would stand behind a nearby pole with his head down or hide in ally. Hiroki crossed the street, but just as Nowaki was about to cross the signal switched. Nowaki made it to the middle of the road but then froze to his spot as he heard a car screech and a women scream. Nowaki felt like everything was going in slow motion.

"Move Nowaki!" a voice shouted.

Nowaki felt something wrap around him and tackle him off his feet. As he fell, he saw the car go by and stop after the spot he was standing. They hit the ground and Nowaki looked at the man on his chest.

"You baka! Who walks into a road when it says NOT to?!" the wolf yelled.

Nowaki smiled wide and shot up and hugged the teacher tightly, "Hiro-san!"

"GAH! Don't call me that! Let go of me!" Hiroki yelled as he tried to pry the cat off of him. When he finally did, he ran off.

"Wait! Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted as he got up.

"Are you ok?!" a women asked.

A man put a hand on his shoulder, "Do I need to call the hospital?"

Nowaki just shook his head and ran off, "I'm fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I WAS going to have Hiroki get hit by the car but then I'm like. Nah that would be a sucky first day for the teacher. Lol :P_


	4. Student Council

_Well, PR has ended… D:  
But I have more time to type this now. ^-^_

_Still kinda sad about PR though ;-;_

_Whatever! Just start reading! :D_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 4: Student Council _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Nowaki stood at the front gates along with Misaki waiting for their friends to arrive.

"I spy… something big…" Misaki sighed.

Nowaki thought for a moment, "Is it me?"

"Hai. Your turn…"

"Hmm… I spy…" Nowaki looked across the street, "Something old."

"Is it that old lady on a bicycle?"

"Hai."

"This is starting to get boring… What now?" Misaki asked, his ears twitching.

Nowaki yawned, "Maybe going back to sleep…"

"I would, but we would probably sleep through school…"

"Yeah you're right…" Nowaki sighed. "Ah! There's Sumi!"

Misaki smiled, "Hi sempai!"

"Hello Misaki, is it just you two so far?" Sumi asked.

"Yes for—Oi!" Misaki was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him then dragging him back towards the school. "Let go of me Baka!"

"No. You're coming with me." Akihiko replied.

Nowaki blinked, and then sighed. Akihiko really liked Misaki. Nowaki felt kind of jealous that the teacher loved Misaki. If that was possible, then is it possible for a student to love a teacher?

"Nowaki-san!" a girl voice called out.

Nowaki smiled, "Hi Aikawa!"

"Where's Misaki-kun?"

"With usagi Usami-Sensei."

Hearts appeared in her eyes, "Yaoi!~"

"You're not mad at all?" Sumi asked.

"Not really! They make such a cute couple!" Aikawa smiled, "Nowaki and Kamijou-Sensei too~"

Nowaki blushed, "R-really?"

"Hai! I've seen how you looked at each other!"

"At each other…?" Nowaki questioned.

"You haven't noticed it?! When you're in his sight he always stares at you!"

"Really?!" Nowaki smiled wide and his tail waved.

"Nowakiii!" Tumori cooed as he pounced on Nowaki.

"Hello sempai."

"You seem happy! Is it because I'm here now?" Tumori teased.

"That too." Nowaki laughed.

"I'm going to start heading off to class…" Sumi said as he left.

"I got to go too!" Akiawa said as she ran off, "Good luck Nowaki!"

"Thanks Akiawa!" Nowaki waved.

"Eh? She helped you? With what?" Tumori asked as the two started walking to Class C.

"Nothing~" Nowaki smiled.

_~~**~~**~~_

Nowaki walked to Miyagi's class happily, he couldn't wait the cute wolf again. When he opened the door his happy face changed to shock at the scene in front of him. Shinobu was on kissing Miyagi! Nowaki immediately closed the door and walked away to the bathroom for a while.

Nowaki came back a few minutes later when the door was open and students were entering. He entered and picked out his seat, forgetting about the scene and waiting for the wolf to arrive. Hiroki walked into class and sat down himself, waiting for Miyagi to give him work or help him teach. Nowaki smiled and waved his tail, making sure it wasn't hitting anyone next to him, and stared at the assistant for the whole forty five minutes.

"Ok! You may leave now." Miyagi sighed forty five minutes later.

As Hiroki and other students walked out, Nowaki hurried out of his seat to follow Hiroki.

"Nowaki? Can I talk to you?" Miyagi asked as the others left.

"Sure." Nowaki walked over to the desk, "Is it about what I saw?"

Miyagi flinched, "Yeah… Uh, mind not telling anyone about that?"

Nowaki smiled, "I won't. I'm actually happy for you two! How long have you been together?"

"Were not together!" Miyagi said as he waved his arms wildly at Nowaki.

"Its ok if you are. I'm in love with a teacher myself…" Nowaki said as he blushed a little.

"Eh? You like Kamijou, am I correct?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw how you were staring at him through out the whole class hour and..." Miyagi laughed and trailed off, "Anyways! You outta get going to your class."

"Hai! Good luck with Shinobu!"

"WERE NOT TOGETHERRR!"

_~~**~~**~~_

Lunch came by fast for Nowaki. He sat next to Misaki and started to eat as he day dreamed about Hiroki as the others talked.

The announcement speaker broke Nowaki from his thoughts as the dean spoke, "Attention student's student council sign up's are open. If you would like to be a…" she continued to speak as Tumori spoke.

"Student council? Seems boring as always."

"As always, Nowaki! You have to sign up! You would diffidently win!" Misaki cheered as he smiled at Nowaki.

Nowaki looked at Akiawa who spoke next, "Yeah!"

"Yeah Nowaki, you should do it." Sumi encouraged.

"I don't know you guys… It does seem kind of boring." Nowaki sighed.

"But it benefits you in the future!" Misaki smiled.

"Yeah, and you can arrange school events!"

"I don't know…" Nowaki looked down at his food.

Once the announcement ended, multiple people stood up and went to the office, including Isaka.

"Are you going to be running this year?" Isaka smirked as he walked by the table.

"Go away Isaka." Tumori growled.

"What? I was just asking. Is the defenseless cat going to run?"

"That is enough, Isaka." Said the chinchilla calmly as he grab Isaka, "Gomen that he is being so rude…" he bowed.

"Just take him away." Tumori scoffed.

Nowaki narrowed his eyes at Isaka as he was being dragged off, he sighed, "I'm not defenseless."

Sumi smiled, "We know."

"Thanks."

"Anyways! Nowaki you should go run!" Akiawa shouted, getting back to the subject.

"Do you guys really think I should…? I mean, I would have to go to meetings every other day."

"Go sign up Nowaki!" Tumori said.

"Yeah. You are diffidently the one for the job." nodded Sumi.

"You'll get every one besides Isaka's votes! Everyone likes you here!" Misaki cheered on.

"I'll think about it…" Nowaki smiled.

_~~**After School**~~_

Nowaki stayed after school and walked to Miyagi's room, "Miyagi- Sensei?" Nowaki questioned as he knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey Nowaki! What can I help you with?" Miyagi smiled.

"Do you know where Hiro-san is?"

"… Hiro-san?"

"Ah, I mean, Kamijou - sensei."

"Gym bathroom."

_Why is he in there? _Nowaki thought as he exited the room. He made his way to the gymnasium bathroom.

"Hiro-san?" he said as he opened the door, "I need to—" Nowaki froze in the door way to see Hiroki's back towards the door, his tail waving lightly as water dripped from the tip, and arms currently working on drying his face off with his towel.

"NOWAKI?!" Hiroki shouted as he covered himself.

"Gomen!" he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Nowaki stood out of the bathroom and waited for Hiroki to come out. A few minutes later, Hiroki walked out and glared at him.

"Gomen! I didn't know you were changing!" Nowaki said as he bowed.

"Whatever… What do you need?" He growled.

"I need help deciding whether or not to join the student council…"

Hirok's ears twitched, "Your kidding right?"

Nowaki shook his head, "My friends all want me to, but I don't know if I really want to."

Hiroki sighed and leaned up against the wall, "Listen, if you want to do it, just do it. If your not confident enough to make that decision then don't bother thinking about it…"

Nowaki looked at with wide eyes, "Ok…"

Hiroki looked up at him, "So what is it going to be?"

"I think… I'm going to do it."

Hiroki nodded and turned.

Nowaki smiled and patted his head, "Hiro-san, you're so cute!"

He twitched, "Don't look down on me! How tall are you anyways?!"

"186 centimeters…"

"GAH! YOU PISS ME OFF!" he yelled and stomped off.

Nowaki smiled wide and followed after until he parted to go to the office.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Yes, those lines were from the original episodes! __**I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**__**in**__**ANYWAY!**_

_**Songs: **__La Bomba; __**Eddy Wata**__/ Move Your Body; __**Eiffel 65; **__Ima Monster; __**Blood on The Dance Floor.**_

_I have a MySpace now! Still working on it though! :D  
_


	5. Mall

_Made a Misaki (in PR) Tribute~_

_Link is on my profile! :D_

_Watch it to the end! __

_I don't know if I should make one for Akihiko…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 5: Mall_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

Right now, Nowaki and his group stood in the park, bored. So Aikawa suggested a game they all used to play.

"Your turn Nowaki!" Misaki smiled.

"Hmm… What can I do…?" Nowaki asked himself as he thought, "I got it." Nowaki smiled and put his hands on his head and made them look like they were twitching, "Your turn, sempai!"

"How am I going to make one for a kangaroo?!" Tumori complained.

"I forgot mine. That's why I skipped." Sumi said as he sat down.

"This game is hard." Shinobu crossed his arms.

"It's not hard! You're just copying your animal!" Akiawa shouted.

"Yeah, but we can't use our ears or tail to give it away." Sumi replied.

"Tumori, since some kangaroos sometimes box, why don't you pretend to punch someone while jumping?" Akiawa smiled.

"That's stupid."

"No its not!"

"Ok, I hate animal crackers! I quit."

"Sempai, you could at least try to come up with a motion." Nowaki said.

"Fine." Tumori put his hand on his chin, "Hmm… how about this?" he asked as he jumped up and down.

"See? It wasn't that hard!" Aikawa answered.

"What about us?" Sumi sighed.

"Um… If Sumi is a skunk then… Uh…" Akiawa went deep into thought, "and Shinobu is a boar…"

"How about we do something else?" Misaki suggested.

"Let's play DDR!" Tumori cheered.

Akiawa agreed, "Yeah!"

"You play DDR, sempai?" Nowaki chuckled.

"Yeah! Because of this women right here." He said as he pointed to Akiawa.

"Come on boys! To the mall!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yes! I beat Akiawa!" Tumori cheered as he bounced up and down.

"Because I slipped!" Akiawa fumed and crossed her arms, with her horse ears down low.

"How 'bout you try, Nowaki?!" Tumori smiled.

Nowaki laughed nervously, "I don't know… I'm not very good."

"You don't know unless you try! Come on!"

Nowaki sighed as he was pulled onto the other dance mat. His sempai picked a song called, 'Drop the Bomb'. Nowaki went onto basic as Tumori picked difficult.

"I win again!" Tumori bragged.

"Nowaki was on basic, that's why." Sumi told him.

"So!"

Nowaki smiled and turned to Misaki, who sweat dropped, "Have you played?"

Misaki jumped, "Ah, once. I failed miserably. Akiawa put it on Expert and said it was easy."

Nowaki just laughed, he looked back at Akiawa and the group who were busy focusing on the game, "You want to go get something to eat?"

Misaki smiled, "Yeah, sure!"

The two of them both walked out of the arcade and looked for a food stand to eat. Preferably one that sold fish. Both of them pointed out shops, but none sold any fish. They both sighed and sat at a nearby bench. Nowaki looked around, until something caught his eye.

Nowaki jumped up and waved his tail, "There he is!" Nowaki stared at the gray wolf who was exiting a store.

"Eh?" Misaki looked at the looked at the direction Nowaki was staring at. "Gah!"

Misaki grabbed Nowaki and pulled him behind the plant that stood behind the bench.

"What are you doing?" Nowaki asked.

"Shhhh!" Misaki replied in a whisper, "Usagi-san is here!"

Nowaki pushed some branches away and saw Akihiko walking up to Hiroki. Nowaki growled and narrowed his eyes.

"…What are you thinking?" Misaki asked.

"Well… it would be rude if were to walk up to them…" Nowaki whispered.

Misaki sighed in relief.

"So were just going to stalk them!" Nowaki turned to Misaki and smiled as Misaki paled.

"This is unlike you Nowaki!" He whispered as they both got up when the two teachers turned to walk away.

"The things I do for love…"

"You like Usagi-san?!"

"Shhh!" he reminded him, "No. Not at all. I like Kamijou." Nowaki purred as he looked back at the teacher who started walking into a store, "Ah! There he goes! Come on!"

The two sneaked in unnoticed and hiding behind some dresses.

"Why are we in here?!" Hiroki yelled at Akihiko.

"Looking for cosplay."

"I can see that much! Were in a store full of it!"

"If you must know, I am looking for something that would suit Misaki." Akihiko smiled.

Misaki opened his mouth to yell, but it was quickly covered by Nowaki, "Shhh!"

"Ugh. Is he a student? You know you could get fired!" Hiroki growled as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't be talking. What about you and that Nowaki kid?"

"That's different. Were talking about a teacher and a student relationship." Hiroki turned his head to the side.

"Yes, it is the same. You wouldn't stop talking about him ever since you got back from walking with him, and then when you got drunk--"

Hiroki blushed, "Shut up!"

Nowaki smiled wide. He was about to step out from hiding and run to Hiroki but Misaki caught him and pulled him back. The hangers on the rack squeaked and the teachers looked over to its direction.

"What was that?" Hiroki asked.

"I don't know." Akihiko said as he walked over, "But these dresses would suit Misaki."

Misaki grumbled as Nowaki signaled them to move away quickly when Akihiko was walking around. Misaki and Nowaki stood at the entrance when Hiroki said that he was leaving. The students looked around wildly and Nowaki spotted three manikins. He pulled Misaki behind on as he hid behind the other one, copying its pose. Hiroki just walked by it, but Akihiko stopped and stared at Nowaki's manikin.

"Wow. They make the tails on these realistic." Akihiko mumbled.

Nowaki jumped a little when he realized his tail wasn't behind the manikin.

"Hey Hiroki! Check out this Mew Mew cosplay."

Akihiko walked up to his tail and started to tug on it.

"Akihiko! I don't care about stupid cosplay! You're going to break the tail off if you continue tugging on it! Now let's go!"

Akihiko sighed as he started walking away, "You're no fun."

Once they left, Nowaki held his tail, "OUCH!"

"Are you ok?!" Misaki ran over to him.

Nowaki stood up, "Yeah. It just hurts a little. Lets go, he's getting away."

"Eh?! Were still going to follow them?!"

"Of course! I want to get to know Hiro-san more!" Nowaki said as he walked out with Misaki following.

_~~**~~**~~_

"What are they doing in a toy shop…?" Nowaki asked.

Misaki twitched, "Usagi-san is probably buying more Suzuki-san's."

"Suzuki-san's?"

"Yeah! He has a whole collection of bears called Suzuki-san!"

They peeked around the entrance corner to see if they were looking and hid behind some stuffed pandas.

"What are you two doing?" someone asked from behind.

Nowaki and Misaki jumped and turned to see Miyagi and pulled him behind the pandas before Hiroki looked back, "Shhh!"

"What are you guys doing?" Miyagi asked in a whisper.

"Following Kamijou." Nowaki replied as he turned back to the bored looking wolf.

Miyagi smiled, "Oh. I wanna join!"

Misaki laughed nervously as Nowaki turned around and narrowed his eyes at the zebra, "He's mine!"

"Ok! Sorry! Geez…"

"Nowaki, he's leaving."

"Ok, let's go."

_~~**~~**~~_

"How long are they planning to stay in there?" Misaki groaned.

"Well, Kamijou does like reading…"

"It's been one hour now!"

"Shhh! Their getting up!"

"Finally!"

Hiroki and Akihiko had been in the book store for an hour, just sitting and reading in silence. Nowaki didn't find it that boring, since he could stare at his crushes calm face. But after that, the teachers went to a food stand and sat down for while and started to eat.

"Misaki! Nowaki~" Tumori's voice called out.

Nowaki and Misaki turned to see Akiawa and Tumori running at them.

Once they were close enough the two pulled Akiawa and Tumori behind a bush and covered their mouths, "Shhh!"

"Why?" Tumori muffled out.

"Were following Kamijou." Miyagi said.

Right them Akiawa had hearts in her eyes and muffled out, "Yayyy! Boy love!"

"You like Kamijou- sensei?" Tumori asked in shock when Nowaki released him.

Nowaki smiled, "Yep! And I'm sure he loves me back!"

Nowaki stared at Tumori, who looked like he was jealous and folded his arms.

"Aw! Don't worry Tumori!" Akiawa shouted.

"SHHH!" Misaki reminded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she giggled.

"Where are Sumi and Shinobu?" Nowaki asked.

"We were looking for you guys." Sumi said as he and Shinobu walked up.

Misaki grabbed both of them by the shirt and pulled them down, "Stay low!"

"Why?"

Shinobu looked at Miyagi,"What are you doing here?"

Miyagi laughed nervously, "Hi Shinobu!"

"Were following Kamijou-sensei." Nowaki said to Sumi and Shinobu, "He just found use and he wanted to follow."

Shinobu narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to follow him, Miyagi?"

"Well, I want to get my assistant more."

"You know we can hear you…" Akihiko said as he loomed over the group.

"Professor Miyagi? What are you doing here?!" Hiroki barked.

"Ah! Kamijou! My sweet honey~" Miyagi cooed as he pounced onto Hiroki.

"GET OFF!" he snapped.

Nowaki and Shinobu felt anger and jealousy build up.

"I thought I told you he's mine!" Nowaki hissed as he threw him off and hugged Hiroki.

"WHAAT?!"

Shinobu grabbed Miyagi and started pulling him away from the group and started yelling at him.

"See you tomorrow Kamijou!" Miyagi shouted in the distance.

"Let go of me!" Hiroki snapped as he pushed himself away from Nowaki.

"Nowaki I got to go!" Misaki shot up and tried to run but was grabbed by the rabbit.

"Misaki~ I got some cosplay for you."

"I know that, and I'm not wearing them!"

"Boys love! Boys love!" Akiawa cheered as Sumi and Tumori sat in behind the bush.

"Hiro-san~" Nowaki cooed as he hugged Hiroki.

"Gah! Let go of me!"

Akihiko chuckled, "You know you like it."

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Songs: **La la la Never Give it Up; **September**/Around the World la la la;** ATC**; Caramelldansen;**Caramell**


	6. Votes

_Halloween is almost here~_

_What are you guys being for Halloween? :3_

_I'm being Hiroki! XD_

_Lol, vampire Hiroki that is, I bought some fangs online at ._

_So heads up, __**After this chapter, its going to be a Halloween Chapter. **_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 6: Votes_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

After the mall incident, Nowaki and the group left. Only because Misaki dragged Nowaki out, with Akiawa and the others following. Akihiko would have followed, but Hiroki dragged him away… Now, Nowaki was in Social Study's, 's class.

"Ok students, we have to vote for our new student council, for each grade class!" she announced as she started handing out the papers. The top of the paper title was labeled 'Class C Student Council Representatives' then it had a line go down the middle, splitting it into two sides, then read, 'Class C vice Representatives'. For both sections, it had all the same names. _Hmm… I don't want to choose my self…_ Nowaki thought as he stared down at the paper. Nowaki smiled, for Class C representative, he circled Asahina Kaoru. For the next, he circled, Kaoruko Usami. He sighed and set down his pencil then lied his head down. He looked up to see his teacher voting too. Just as Nowaki was about to drift to sleep Mrs. Takahashi stood up and dismissed everyone to lunch.

Nowaki fell asleep on the table, curled up while the others talked about the votes. Misaki stared at Nowaki for a little bit before shaking him.

"Nowaki. Wake up."

Nowaki groaned and twitched his ears, "What?"

"Lunch is almost over, better wake up."

Nowaki stretched out then yawned, "Hai. Thanks."

Two loud beeping sounds went off, "Attention student's! We have the results for Class A representatives. Vice-Representative will be, Misaki Takahashi…"

"WHAT?!" Misaki screamed, "I didn't even sign up!"

"Good job Misaki!" Sumi smiled.

"I didn't even want to do this!"

"You still made it." Akiawa smiled, "I bet Usami sensei will be SOO proud!"

Nowaki saw Misaki's face pale then hung his head down.

"Aw! It's not that bad Misaki-kun~"

"Who was representative?" Tumori asked.

"I think it was actually Shinobu." Sumi replied.

"Where is he anyway?"

Nowaki sighed, he had a pretty good idea where. He got up and started to walk out of the court yard to find his beloved Hiroki.

"Nowaki! Where you going?" Tumori called out.

"Just to the bathroom! I'll see you in class!"

_~~**~~_

_Where is he…? _Nowaki wondered as he walked around Class C. He wasn't in class, or anywhere to be seen outside. He even asked Haruhiko and Akihiko, neither knew where he was. Two more loud beeping sounds went off, announcing the class B student council members.

Nowaki stopped and thought for a moment, "Ah! I know where he is!" Nowaki said to himself as he ran to the library.

He walked in quietly, and scanned the area; he couldn't see him… yet. Nowaki walked around the narrow paths in between the shelves for a while, until he saw a gray bushy tail lying out behind a desk. Nowaki looked over the desk and smiled. Hiroki was curled up, his ears twitching and occasionally, his hand. Nowaki walked around the desk and sat by Hiroki, then started to pet the top of his head. Hiroki's ears stood up and started waving his tail lightly.

He groaned and looked up at Nowaki, "GAH! What are you doing?!"

"You have to be quiet Hiro-san, were still in the library."

"I know! What were you doing petting me?!"

"You were sleeping, and you looked so cute that I just had to pet you!"

Hiroki blushed then stood up then started walking away, "Well, I have to go back to Miyagi's class."

Nowaki padded after him, "Hiro-san, would you like to go somewhere after school?"

"Are you asking me on a date?!"

"…I wasn't thinking of that, but if Hiro-san wants it to be~"

"W-what?! No! I don't want it to be a date!"

Nowaki smiled wide then ran off to class, "See you after school Hiro-san!"

_~~**~~_

Nowaki sat in his chair and played the notes on his flute happily, he couldn't wait for school to end.

Tumori looked at him, "Why are you so happy?" he whispered as he hit the small triangle with the little metal stick, making a _Ting! _sound.

Nowaki stopped then whispered, "It's nothing~"

The loud beeping sounds went off again, "Attention students! The votes are in for the representatives in Class C," all the students stopped playing and looked at the speaker, "For Vice- Representative, Asahina Kaoru." Students cheered and congratulated Asahina, including Nowaki and Tumori, after, Nowaki went back to playing his flute, "and Representative will be, Nowaki Kusama. There will be a student council meeting during 6th."

Nowaki messed up a note, making a short, loud screech sound. But no one noticed because they were all cheering for him also.

"You won Nowaki! Good job!" Tumori cheered.

"Yeah! But I really wasn't expecting to win…"

"Well, you did and—" _TWACK _

The teacher stood over Tumori with a drum stick, "No talking in class!"

Tumori lowered his ears, "Gomen."

After the next few classes, Nowaki and Asahina walked over into the student council room. He walked in to see Misaki and Shinobu sitting by the table, along with Mizuki Shiiba and some other girl Nowaki hasn't see before. Nowaki and Asahina took their place next to Misaki and waited.

The dean soon walked in and sat at the end of the table, "Welcome to the student council." She greeted as the others greeted back, "As you know, Halloween is coming up… It thought it would be nice if we could have an event. Any ideas?"

The whole room went quiet, "How about we just wear our costumes to school?" the girl asked.

"Hmm… yes, but what else could we do with that?"

Nowaki looked up, "Um, we could pair up… and the pair would have to wear a costume related to one another."

"Like twins?" Misaki questioned.

"I guess. But they don't have to wear the same costume, just one that is related." Nowaki shrugged.

"Seems like a good idea." Takatsuki admitted, "Ok! We'll do that tomorrow!"

"Eh?! Tomorrow?" Misaki complained, but no one really paid attention to notice, for they were thinking of what costume they were going to pick with their partners.

The meeting didn't last long. They just picked an event, and went over some rules. Miss. Takatsuki made the announcement for the event tomorrow and Nowaki rushed to Miyagi's class to get to Hiroki.

"Kamijou! Lets be partners!" Miyagi said.

Nowaki twitched and swung the door open to see Hiroki struggling to get Miyagi off of him.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR PARTNER!"

Nowaki stomped over and grabbed Miyagi, "He's MY partner!" Nowaki hissed as he pulled Hiroki away, "Come on, Hiro-san!"

"Where are we going?!"

Nowaki went from mad to suddenly cheerful, "You said we were going on a date!"

Hiroki blushed, "N-no I didn't!"

"Let's go to the café!"

"Not as a date though!"

_~~**~~_

Nowaki waved his tail as he sat smiling at Hiroki, who was blushing and twitching his ears.

"So, Hiro-san, what do you want to do for tomorrow?"

"I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"Because Halloween is for kids."

"It's still fun to dress up!"

"How do you get fun out of dressing up?"

Nowaki shrugged, "Because you get to be something different I guess. Come on, please be my partner?"

"No."

"Please?"

Hiroki turned his head away, "No."

Nowaki made a sad face, "…Please?"

Hiroki blushed, "…Maybe."

"YAY!"

"I SAID _MAYBE_!"

"I have an idea~"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__La la la, Never Give it Up; __**September/**__Nya Nya Dance;__**???/**__Love Story;__** Taylor Swift**_

_Hahaha, I know what I'm doing for Misaki and Akihiko~_

_Don't know what I'm doing for the others though… hmmm_

_Any suggestions? PM me, and I might use it!_

_I have and idea for Nowaki and Hiroki, but I think I'll need a back up plan. O_O;_


	7. Halloween pt1

_Hihi~_

_Ok, I won't able to type PL because I have to get a new hard drive for the main computer! D:_

_Lol, me and my brother made a plan to get more candy this year~ XD_

_Yes, it does seem childish to Trick or Treat but its funnnn!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 7: Halloween_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Come on, Hiro-san! I want to see you!" Nowaki called out.

Right now, Nowaki and Hiroki were in the school bathrooms, putting on their costumes.

"NO! This whole thing is stupid, how did you even drag me into being your partner?!" Hiroki barked back.

Nowaki stood outside of the stall, wearing a white lab coat, "Because you love me~"

Hiroki opened up a crack in the door and looked out, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?!"

Nowaki just smiled, "Let me look at you!"

Hiroki turned red, "No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Nowaki went over to the door and pushed it open and grabbed Hiroki by the arm and pulled him out. Nowaki's mouth dropped, Hiroki looked better in the white nurses uniform then he had expected.

"There is no way I am walking like this all day!"

"Oh come on Hiro-san, you look great!"

"Nice costume Hiroki." Said the rabbit from behind.

Hiroki twitched his ears in annoyance and turned away. Akihiko wore a black top hat with a red stripe going around it and his ears poking out at the top, he had a suit with a small red bow tie and had a white under shirt as he wore a black pants and jacket that flowed behind him and his cane.

"What are you Usami-sensei?" Nowaki asked.

"I'm a ringmaster. Misaki is the bear. We were going to be Tarzan and Jane, but Misaki kept yelling and complaining."

"Where is Misaki?"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "With Akiawa."

"Their here this early? We still have 10 minutes until school starts."

Akihiko shrugged, "I guess they had to meet up with their partners. I know that Sumi kid is paired up with my brother."

"Well, I guess I'll go meet up with them," Nowaki turned to Hiroki and smiled, "See you in class!"

_~~**~~**~~_

"Hey guys!" Nowaki smiled to the group.

"Nowaki~"

"Nice Tarzan suit, sempai."

"Thanks! I'm not really liking the breeze I'm feeling." He complained as he folded his arms.

Nowaki looked at the others. Misaki wore jumbo yellow paws, yellow fuzzy looking shirt and pants and wore a red bow around his neck. Sumi wore practically black. Black glasses, black trench coat, black tie… Akiawa wore a yellow dress that puffed out at the bottom.

"I don't understand why we couldn't be mew mews." Akiawa sighed.

Tumori twitched, "There is no way I'm wearing a dress!"

"Who said you had to wear a dress? You could be Mark, Ryou, or Wesley!"

"You wouldn't have given me that option! You would have just told me to wear a outfit and go fan girl on me!"

"Stop your complaining, we didn't do it did we?"

"Where's Shinobu?" Nowaki asked as he looked around.

"Ah, I think he went to Miyagi's room. Their partners." Misaki replied.

"Oh. What are they dressed up as?"

"Pirates."

"Pirates?"

Misaki nodded, "Shinobu is wearing a brown leather vest that goes down to his waist with a white undershirt,"

"And brown baggy pants!" Akiawa interrupted, "with the bottoms tucked into the knee high black boots, and a red cloth as a belt!"

"A brown hat with a red cloth tied around it." Misaki finished.

"Hey guys! Let's play Animal Crackers while we wait for school to start!"

"NO." Everyone yelled.

"I still don't have an idea." Sumi said.

"I do! Sumi could stick his butt out and fart!" Tumori laughed.

_TWACK_

Sumi leaned back against a tree as Tumori was hunched over, holding his head.

Misaki sighed and looked at Nowaki, "What are we doing today?"

Nowaki smiled, "Activities."

"No work?" Tumori smiled.

"Nope! Each class has a different activity."

Akiawa had hearts in her eyes, "I heard there was a dance too!"

"Yep!"

"Kyaa! Nowaki and Kamijou-sensei! Misaki and Usami-sensei~"

"Akiawa!" Misaki snapped as he turned red.

~~**~~

After school started, the group split up and went to their first class. Miyagi walked into the class room with a long red coat with some gold trimming, white under shirt, black plants that tucked into his black boots, a red hat with gold trimming, and a brown belt. But Hiroki wasn't to be seen anywhere… yet.

"Ok class! Let me see who's here then you can all go do the activities!"

The class cheered and quickly took their seats and waited for Miyagi to count them. It wasn't long until he dismissed the class and almost got trampled by the students. Nowaki walked around the halls, looking for his partner. He first checked the bathrooms, some other class rooms until he smacked his forehead. _Library…_Nowaki thought as he started running. He entered the library to see students dipping for apples, running around, and playing 'Who am I', which is a lot like charades. He walked more down the halls of books and finally saw Hiroki curled up in a quiet corner reading.

"Hiro-san, why don't you play some games?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki jumped and spun around, "Because those games are for children."

"Doesn't mean we can't play." Nowaki smiled as he walked towards the nurse, "I'm surprised you kept the nurse outfit on."

Hiroki blushed, "Well, while you went off, Akihiko took my cloths and hid them."

Nowaki smiled wide, he would have to thank him later. But now, he wanted to walk around with the wolf.

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hand and pulled him up, "Come on! Let's go play!"

Hiroki growled, but was ignored as Nowaki pulled him out of the library to play different games. As they looked around, music was playing from the speakers and students were running everywhere with their partners.

Nowaki looked at one activity, the balloon toos. He smiled, and pulled Hiroki towards the math room's doors.

"We'll play!" Nowaki said.

The teacher smiled and gladly gave him a big water balloon. Nowaki turned back towards Hiroki, who was unfolding his arms but was still red.

"1…2…3!"

Nowaki tossed the balloon at Hiroki, who easily caught it. They took a step back each time they caught the balloon. After about the 20th catch Nowaki sighed, he wanted to see Hiroki get wet. Once Nowaki had the balloon, he threw it towards Hiroki but more to the side so he had to run for it.

Nowaki smiled, "Oops!"

Hiroki glared at the balloon and quickly made a run for it. The balloon went over a bench but Hiroki jumped onto it and leaned over to grab it. Hiroki grabbed it a little too hard and it popped right in front of him. Nowaki looked at Hiroki and turned red. Nowaki kept staring at the still leaning over Hiroki, and looked up his uniform.

Once Hiroki stood up he turned to Nowaki, "This was a—" Hiroki looked at him, "Eh… Did you hit yourself or something? Cause your nose is bleeding…"

Nowaki ears stood on its ends as he ran to the bathroom for the moment.

~~**~~

After cleaning up the nosebleed, the two pairs walked into the B class area. They walked near the Social Studies building to appear dark and to see a sign that red, 'Stories' as the 'Jaws' music played.

Nowaki looked at Hiroki, "Want to go in?"

"I don't know… I've always hated ghost stories."

"Well, you can always hold onto –"but Nowaki was cut off by a loud ongoing sound.

Hiroki looked over Nowaki's shoulder then his ears and tail stood up as he started running.

"Wait! HIRO-SAN! Where are you—"

A man with a bag over his head ran past him and after Hiroki with a chainsaw. Nowaki narrowed his eyes at the man, who turned to feel Nowaki staring at him. He jumped when he noticed Nowaki's dark aura surround him.

"You chased Hiro-san off… by scaring him too…" Nowaki said in a low tone.

The man laughed nervously as he took a few steps back then ran into the S.S building. Nowaki kept staring at him then went after Hiroki. He finally caught up with Hiroki when he saw Hiroki panting and talking to Akihiko who was with Misaki.

"Hi Nowaki!" Misaki smiled as he waved.

"Hey Misaki…" Nowaki panted.

"What happened to you?"

"I was running after Hiro-san, after he ran from the man in the Social Studies room."

"Ah, that was my idea." Akihiko said, "The lady was having a problem coming up with something scary."

"Usagi-san! That doesn't mean you have to scare people!"

"But it's amusing…"

"How is it—" Misaki felt a light weight on his shoulder. He looked over and jumped to see a spider, "AHH!" Misaki screamed as he jumped into Akihiko's arms.

"Hee hee! Clam down! It's fake!" Tumori laughed.

"Sempai." Nowaki frowned.

"Like that." Akihiko smiled down at Misaki.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Misaki yelled.

"You're the one who jumped to me, Misaki."

Nowaki looked at Tumori, "Where's Akiawa?"

_Flash!_

Nowaki rubbed his eyes then looked back up.

"Kyaa! I got it!" she cheered.

"AKIAWA!" Misaki fumed.

"Can I have a copy?" Akihiko asked.

"Sure! I also got…" she trailed off as she looked at her camera, "Nowaki and Kamijou- sensei playing toss the water balloon. Kamijou-sensei over the bench trying to catch the balloon. Miyagi-sensei and Shinobu playing pumpkin bowling…"

"Are you some sort of stalker?" Hiroki snapped.

"Nope! Akiawa Yay, yaoi fan girl!"

Misaki and Hiroki sweat dropped as Nowaki just laughed a little.

"Well! Come on Tumori! Let's go do some activities before we go dancing!"

Tumori waved to them as he walked away with Akiawa, "See ya Nowaki and Misaki!"

"Bye sempai! Have fun!"

~~**~~

"Hiro-san! Let's go to the main hall!" Nowaki smiled as he pulled Hiroki away from the 'Tragic Sam' activity.

"What?! First you make me be your partner, then you make me put on this embarrassing costume, you drag me to these games, NOW you want to dance?!"

"Hai! I want to dance with Hiro-san~"he said as he dragged Hiroki to the main hall.

"NO! I don't want to dance! I don't even know how!"

"Then I'll teach you!"

Nowaki opened the doors to see Halloween decorations all around the room, tables of food and drinks off to the side, students talking to one another, waiting for the dancing to begin.

"Kamijou! Wow, sexy outfit…" Miyagi's voice came from behind.

"GAH! Keep your hands off of me!" Hiroki barked as Miyagi hugged him from behind.

"Miyagi-sensei…" Nowaki hissed.

Miyagi laughed then let go, "Gomen!"

"Where's Shinobu?"

"He's in the bathroom, I told him I would be in here."

Nowaki gave Miyagi a mean look before pulling Hiroki away from him and towards the food. Nowaki went to get a cookie but he dropped it, so he went to go pick it up.

"Oh! Hey Misaki!" Nowaki said as he looked under the table.

"SHHHHHH!" Misaki shushed, "Usagi-san is trying to—"

Misaki was suddenly pulled out from under the table and into Akihiko's arms, "To late."

"Usagi-san! I don't want to dance!"

"Oh? Would you rather like to go in the bathroom—"

"No no no!"

Nowaki just laughed as Hiroki scoffed, "When does this start anyways?"

Nowaki looked up at the clock, "In about… 2 minutes." He leaned over to Hiroki, "Why? Are you eager to dance with me?"

Hiroki turned bright red, "N-no! I was just wondering!"

"Misaki~ Nowaki!" Akiawa's voice called out.

"Hi Akiawa!" Misaki smiled as Akihiko just narrowed his eyes at the fan girl.

"I got new pictures!" Akiawa squealed.

"Yeah, she managed to get the shot when Shinobu fell over on Miyagi in that partner race." Tumori laughed.

"Yeah! I have it right here! I have Sumi and Usami-sensei in the scary story house, Misaki and Usami-sensei hugging in the bathroom…"

"So there WAS a flash!" Misaki glared at Akihiko, "You told me it was my imagination!"

"Well, if you see white then that means—"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

Just as Misaki finished his sentence, he lights dimed just a little and the dean walked out onto the stage, she just said hello and other things then the music started playing… but none that they could slow dance to. Nowaki and the group stood by the walls, not dancing as Akiawa dragged Tumori by his tail into the big crowd of people. After about fifteen minutes of the loud techno music, there was finally one song that everyone grabbed their partners for.

Nowaki turned to Hiroki and smiled, "Want to dance?"

"Well, not real—" Hiroki sighed as he was being pulled off by Nowaki.

As soon as they came to a spot Nowaki pulled Hiroki close and started to slow dance, Hiroki looked away as he turned dark red. Nowaki just kept his eyes on Hiroki, knowing Misaki was dancing with Akihiko and the others with their partners as well. When the song was nearly over, the lights suddenly went out. Screams filled the room and Nowaki felt Hiroki disappear from his arms with a yelp.

"Hiro-san?!" Nowaki called out.

The lights turned back on to reveal the dean on the stage and confused students.

"My partner is gone!"

"Mine too!"

"I still have mine!"

"This is just another activity, thought up by some of our student council members!" the dean spoke as Akihiko, Shinobu, and Tumori walked over to Nowaki, "Who ever finds one of the missing partners, they will get a prize!"

Nowaki, Shinobu, Akihiko and Tumori all grew a dark aura as she continued talking. Once she was finished, they all dashed out the door to search for their missing partners.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Halloween Techo Remix;__**???/**__In the Hall of the Mountain King;__**???/**__Monster;__** Skillet/**__ The Silence;__** Mayday Parade **_

_I didn't know this was going to be two parts. _

_Nope, not even I, the writer knew._

_Note to all writers:: Listen to certain music as you type, you get better ideas, I think._

_Works for me, all of the songs I listened to reminded me of Halloween so, yeah. ;]_

_Annnd HOLD CRAP! I'm saved! I saved PL chapter 2 on here! ZOMG I am SOO good! XD LMFAO  
So go red that! :D_


	8. Halloween pt2

_I saw "Where the Wild Things are", I liked it, but, it was WAY too weird. Maybe if that one guy didn't always freak out and try to eat the kid, I would have liked it better._

_THE GUY RIPPED ANOTHER GUY'S ARM OFF! I'm like WTF?!_

_Is this a kid's movie for real?! _

_But it made me laugh how he replaced it with a stick. XD_

_Haha, ok, here's part 2._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 8: Halloween 2_

_~*~*~*~_

Nowaki ran out off the main hall, leaving all the others behind and began looking for Hiroki. He checked the library first, he wasn't there. Nowaki checked the courtyard, bathrooms, and the hallways. No luck. Nowaki stopped to think, if he were to hide someone for Halloween, where would be put them? Nowaki snapped his fingers then ran towards the Social Studies building in Class B. It was silent for a while until he heard the loud chainsaw sound coming from the Social Studies building. Nowaki twitched his ears in annoyance then ran into the building to see the man over a scared puppy looking Hiroki in the corner.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled over the chainsaw and ran over to him.

The chainsaw stopped as Nowaki grabbed Hiroki and pulled him away.

The man pulled off the bag over his head and smiled, "You found one! You get a prize!"

"What?! This is a game now?! This is going a little extreme!"

"What's my prize?" Nowaki asked out of curiosity.

"A… NEW PUPPY!" he exclaimed as he push Hiroki into Nowaki.

"WHAT?!" Hiroki yelled as Nowaki smiled widely.

"I'll name him Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled as he walked away.

"You already call me that! I don't want to be a pet!"

"Don't worry Hiro-san, I'll take care of you~"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Nowaki and Hiroki were walking together, they spotted Tumori as he ran around the corner quickly.

"Hi sempa—"

"Can't talk!" he said quickly as he ran past the couple.

Nowaki looked confused, until he turned back around to see three Germen shepherds run past, but then quickly stop in their tracks and glare at Nowaki. Nowaki's ears lowered as he slowly took a step back. The dogs growled and took one step forward. They stared at each other for a moment before Nowaki took off running, leaving Hiroki behind. Nowaki heard barking behind him as he ran into the courtyard. He quickly jumped into the nearest tree and sat over the dogs that surrounded the tree barking fiercely. Nowaki just bent his ears back and started to hiss at the dogs and show his teeth.

Hiroki walked up to the tree and stared at the dogs angrily. They looked at Hiroki for a minute before they pounced onto him and started licking his face and wagging their tail.

"Oi! Get off of me!" Hiroki barked as the dogs obeyed and sat in front of him, still wagging their tail.

Nowaki just narrowed his eyes and growled, feeling jealous that the dogs could do that to him without getting hit. Nowaki carefully climbed back down, the dogs shot a glare at him but looked back at Hiroki whistled. Hiroki kneeled in front of one of the dogs and patted its head as he barked. The dog barked back and licked his face as they ran off.

Nowaki just stared at the dogs running and then back at Hiroki, "You can talk to them?"

Hiroki sighed, "A little, not a lot though."

"Hiro-san is amazing!"

He blushed and looked away, "Shut it…"

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki then started walking out, "We need to get that dog drool off your face now." He said as he made a disgusted face.

"What's with that face?! Dogs aren't bad!" Hiroki growled.

"Not all dogs." Nowaki smiled.

Hiroki blushed and continued being pulled by Nowaki. On the way to the bathroom, Tumori ran past them again, with the same dogs chasing him

Nowaki sighed, "That was mean Hiro-san."

Hiroki shrugged, "I just told them to go somewhere else."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

After washing all the nasty dog drool off of Hiroki they started walking around and saw Shinobu with Miyagi.

"Ah, you found him?" Nowaki smiled as they walked by.

"Yeah… He was under some hay when I sat on him on the hayride."

Hiroki scoffed, "I would have just left him."

"Aww! Your so mean Kamijou!" Miyagi whined as Shinobu just shot him a death glare.

"So, what was your prize?" Nowaki asked.

"… Dance Dance Revolution…"

Nowaki just laughed as Hiroki and Shinobu looked at the game annoyingly.

"What did you win?"

"A puppy~" Nowaki said as he jumped on Hiroki.

"GAH! I'm not a puppy!" Hiroki shouted as he tried t pry Nowaki off.

"Hmm… You should get that one put down."

Hiroki looked at the student and barked at him.

"I'll keep him!" Miyagi interrupted as he grabbed Hiroki.

Nowaki and Shinobu glared at Miyagi with anger.

_TWACK!_

Nowaki walked away, dragging Hiroki along while leaving Shinobu with a bruised Miyagi. As they continued walking, they walked past the dark Class B room to hear Misaki.

"Get your hands off of me you pervert!" Misaki yelled.

"You're so loud…" Akihiko sighed.

"Ah…" Misaki moaned.

Nowaki and Hiroki just looked at each other then walked away, leaving them to their business. It wasn't long until they met up with Harihiko and Sumi, who were sitting on a bench eating some rice balls.

"Hey Sumi!" Nowaki called as he waved, "Did you guys find anyone?"

Sumi looked over, "No… I can't find Usami-san any where…"

Nowaki looked at Haruhiko who just shook his head, "No luck with Misaki either."

Hiroki just scoffed as Nowaki gave a nerves laugh as he knew what the two were doing now.

"Ah, but it seems you found someone…" Sumi said as he looked at Hiroki, "What did you win?"

"His SOUL!" Tumori shouted as he pounced on Nowaki.

"Hi sempai! Find Akiawa?"

Akiawa jumped onto Tumoris back, "Yep!"

"I can't hold both of—" Nowaki started but then fell over onto Sumi and Haruhiko from all the weight on his back.

Akiawa sat up and huffed, "Was that a fat joke?"

"No! No, it wasn't! I just can't carry two people!" Nowaki frowned.

"Wahh! Nowaki thinks I'm fat!" Tumori joked.

"Sempai!"

"My head hurts…" Sumi said in a bored tone as he rubbed his head.

"Mine too." Haruhiko agreed.

"I'm out of here." Hiroki sighed as he walked away.

Nowaki jumped up, "Wait! Hiro-san!"

"Screw this, I'm going home."

"But Hiro-san—"

"Screw this. Home."

"Hiro-sannn!" Nowaki called out in a sad tone as he grabbed onto him.

"Gah! Let go of me!"

Nowaki smiled, "But I need to keep my puppy close by so no one steals him."

"I'M NOT A PUPPY!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__I Like to Move it; __**Jock Jams/**__We Like to Party; __**Crazy Frog**_

_Ugh… I know this took me a long time to update but I got bored. =w=_

_Also, __**NEW POLL **__on my profile. Go vote. Now._


	9. Play

_I saw 2012! It was a great movie! :D_

_Omg, I just made my friend, Karin, come to the dark side~ _

_Bwahahaha! It all started when I said two of my SINGLE male teachers looked hot together + they ALWAYS hang out with each other. She's like "Dude, that is hot."_

"_Yeah! Do you like any paring?" _

"_Ren and Winter from Chibi vampire."_

"_Pfft! Look at Junjou Romantica!"_

"_Kay!" _

_Then in my mind. *blazing fire background* MWAH AHAHAHAHAHA! XD _

_**Next chapter Christmas…?**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 9: Play_

_~*~*~*~*~_

"N-Nowaki!" Hiroki cried as he wrapped his hands around his neck.

Hiroki's ears were standing at its end as Nowaki thrust into him.

"Oh god, Hiro-san!" Nowaki moaned and then started to thrust into him slowly.

Hiroki started to moan loudly when Nwaki sped up his thrusts. Their pants and moans filled the dark room.

"Ahh! Ah!"

"Hiro-san…"

"Nowaki!"

~*~

"NOWAKI!" a voice yelled out.

_SLAM!_

Nowaki jumped and looked at the pile of books that woke him from his slumber.

"Oh… Hello Mrs. Proctor." he yawned.

"Class ended… Now get going."

"Hai." Nowaki chimed but just as he was about to get up, he noticed a bulge in his pants, "Uh oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing! Bye!" Nowaki smiled as he quickly ran out off to the courtyard.

Nowaki only made it to the end of the hall, where a bunch of students were crowding around.

"A play?! Wow!" one girl cheered.

"It's an American movie. High School Musical?"

Nowaki sighed. Now he remembered, they had a student council meeting a few days after Halloween on an activity that the school could participate in. He tried pushing through the crowd, no luck. His ears twitched with annoyance as he slid in between people and away from the crowd. He passed the teachers lounge just in time to hear Akihiko talking. Curious, he put one ear over the door.

"Ah, so their making a play on that popular American movie."

"ARGH! I hate that movie!" Hiroki growled, "Everytime I visit my cousin, her kids force me to watch it with them!"

"You're just mad because if your boyfriend auditions, he'll get a part and you'll have to spend time away from him."

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Hiroki shouted.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you going to do if he does get the part?"

"I don't know… I guess I would be… happy that he actually got the part."

"Ho ho. You know you would be turned on if—"

"BAKAHIRO! SHUT UP!" and with that Hiroki opened the door, only to fall over onto Nowaki, "N-Nowaki?!" Hiroki blushed as he looked up at him with his ears twitching with annoyance.

"Hi Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled.

"I'm sure Hiroki is liking the position you guys are in…" Akihiko said from inside the room.

Hiroki's blush deepened as he realized he was sitting on top of Nowaki. Nowaki's smile grew and hugged Hiroki so he couldn't get up.

"H-hey! Get off of me!"

"I'm not on you." Nowaki purred, "You're on me."

"LET GO!" Hiroki yelled as he hit Nowaki's head hard.

"That hurt Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he rubbed his head.

Hiroki stomped off back into the room, "GOOD!"

_~~**~~_

Nowaki and Misaki were walking until they saw a line coming from the stage doors.

Nowaki sighed, "Is it that big of a deal?"

"I guess so… They must really like the movie or they have nothing better to do." Misaki looked at the line, "Hey! Isn't that Tumori?"

Nowaki quickly looked down the line to see Tumori tapping his foot impatiently, "Sempai!"

Tumori looked over to their direction and waved, "Nowaki! Misaki!" but then he started to mouth something.

Misaki squinted his eyes, "What is he mouthing?"

"I think he saying 'help'…'me!'."

"From what? It's just a play."

Tumori sighed, just as he was going to walk out of the line, Akiwaka came up from behind him and pulled him in back place.

"Oh… Now I see…" Misaki chuckled.

"AKIAWAAA! I don't want to do this!" Tumori cried as he tried to get away.

"NO WAY! I've seen this movie, and loved it! NOW KEEP YOUR ASS IN LINE!" Akiawa barked back.

"Make Misaki do it! He's YOUR boyfriend!"

Her response was only heart shaped eyes and, "YAOI!"

Misaki blushed then stomped off, "I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Nowaki just smiled and went after his friend.

_~*TIME SKIP D:*~_

Nowaki stood by the ropes to lift the curtains, bored. He sighed, he was at first rehearsal. Sumi and him were persuaded into doing stage work so that Tumori wouldn't have to be entirely alone in this.

Sumi came by rolling one scenery prop out, "Hey Sumi, What was sempai's part again?"

"Um. Sharpay's brother, Ryan."

"Oh… Why was Akiawa so mad when he got that part?"

Sumi shrugged and continued to roll away. Nowaki didn't really know the people who got the parts. They must have been from class A and B. Right now, "Troy" was singing something about getting his head in the game. Nowaki sighed, he was so bored.

"Ah! Thank you Kamijou-san!" Nowaki picked up his ears to catch the stage manager talking, "Would you like to stay and watch?"

"Eh, no. I've already seen his hundreds of times. I know all the parts."

"Oh, ok then! Bye!"

Nowaki looked from behind the curtains to see the wolf take his leave. He glanced at the stage manager, who was busy enjoying the play so far. Nowaki smiled to himself and silently made his way off the stage and out the doors.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled as he ran towards him.

Hiroki stopped walking to turn towards him, "Nowaki? I thought you said you were working with the play?"

"I am. I'm just taking a break!"

Hiroki turned to leave, "Oh. Have a nice break."

"Ah! Wait Hiro-san!" Nowaki grabbed his hand, "Do you think you could come with me back to the stage? It's boring just standing there!"

"No way! I've already seen it!" Hiroki barked.

"Please Hiro-saaan!" Nowaki begged as he lowered his ears.

"No!"

"Hiro-saaaaaaaan!"

"FINE!" Hiroki shouted as he crossed his arms.

"Yes! Now let's get back to the stage before she notices I'm gone!" Nowaki purred as he dragged Hiroki along with him.

"Ehhh?! I thought you said you were on break!"

_~*another time skip! D: To lazy to do the rest of the rehearsals!*~_

Nowaki stared out into the full crowd of people. He thought he came across Hiroki, but it was only Misaki talking to Shinobu. Nowaki huffed, thinking how it would be better if Hiroki was with him.

"OW! MY LEG!" a voice shouted.

Nowaki looked around to see the "Troy" on the ground holding his leg.

"That's not what I meant by 'break a leg'!" the girl playing Sharpay said.

"What's going on?!" asked the stage manager as she walked up, "What happened?!" she gasped.

"'Troy' here stepped on one of the basketballs and fell."

"I don't think I can do this!" he whined, "You need a replacement!"

"How am I going to find—" she stopped suddenly, "You!" she snapped as she pointed to Tumori, "Go find Kamijou-san!"

Tumori jumped and then started running. Nowaki twitched his ears whiles screaming in his mind,_ WHATTT?!_

"Kaoruko! Kamijou sensei is going to kiss you!" one girl panicked.

"I…don't really mind. He kind of cute… Now as cute as Misaki, but cute!" she smiled

Nowaki gripped his shirt and twitched his ears and tail in a noticeable way. Once they got Hiroki in all the cast members immediately charged towards him with a change of cloths for the first scene.

"H-hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiroki screamed over the shouting.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki yelled, furious that the other people started undressing him.

By the time Nowaki walked over, Hiroki was already dressed, "What's going on?!"

"Kamijou sensei! Get ready for the first scene!" one girl yelled as she pushed him onto the stage.

"Haaa?!"

_~~**~~_

Nowaki had to admit, Hiroki was surprisingly good at singing! _Hiro-san is amazing! _Nowaki thought happily to himself as he continued watching the play. Although he was still angry for the fact there was a small kiss scene at the end.

"Kamijou sensei is good at singing isn't he?" Tumori said as he walked up besides Nowaki.

"Yeah!"

"Do you wish you were Gabriella?" Tumori snickered.

"Now right now… But at the last scene." Nowaki sighed, "Its not fair! How some SHE gets a kiss?!"

"Calm down, Nowaki." Sumi said as he approached the two, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's mad because he doesn't get a kiss from Kamijou." Tumori shrugged.

"It's just a small kiss Nowaki. Don't worry about it."

Nowaki just hissed quietly and continued watching Hiroki perform. When Hiroki went off stage waiting for the next scene to be organized, Nowaki grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Nowaki! Let go!" Hiroki growled as he tried to pry himself away.

"No way Hiro-san! Not unless you give me a kiss!"

Hiroki went red, "Ehhh?! NO WAY!"

"How come she gets one?!"

"Its just part of the play!"

"That's no fair!" Nowaki pouted.

"Gah! Can someone tell the director that the lights are being stupid?!" a boy groaned as he walked pass the two, "Oh, and Sensei, you have to go on!"

Nowaki let go of Hiroki, letting him do the final scene. He sat on the floor, with his tail puffed out and ears bent back. Nowaki started twitching his ears as the kiss scene was approaching in… _5…4…3…2…_ But then all of a sudden the lights blew out. Students screamed and panicked as an announcement came on, "Were sorry for the scare, the lights just blew a circuit. You may exit now!"

Nowaki jumped up and started cheering, "YES!"

"Can't… see! WOAH!" Hiroki staggered in the darkness only to fall into Nowaki.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki smiled as he started hugging him again, "No kiss scene~"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Now let go!"

"Nu-uh! Hiro-san is mine~"

"When did you get that message?!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Derr…Sorry for the lame chapter _

_I just felt like having fun with a play of some sort… It WAS going to be Romeo & Juliet but then I thought, "Nah, To original." :3_


	10. Merry Christmas

_GOMEN! D:_

_I would have typed this up sooner but my mom kept turning off the laptop and I couldn't get in because she had a password!_

_SOOO! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!_

…_New Year's is still to come…_

_In which, I don't know if I'm going to make a chapter for… .-._

_How was your Christmas?! What was your favorite present?_

_I got a tablet! WOO! So I might be making videos if my mom will let me get Flash cs3. ;3_

_MEH! This is going to be a time skip!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 10: Merry Christmas!  
~*~*~*~*~_

"Hey! It's snowing again!" Misaki laughed as he looked at the sky.

Nowaki held out one of his navy blue gloves to catch some snow, until…

TWACK!

Nowaki screeched from the sudden coldness hitting him on the back of his head.

"Which means another snowball fight!" Tsumori cheered as he threw another snowball.

Nowaki quickly dodged the snowball and took cover behind some trees with Misaki.

"Do we really need to have a snowball fight EVERY time it snows?!" Misaki called out to Tusmori.

"It makes use of the snow!"

Misaki groaned as Nowaki laughed and started to make snowballs. When Nowaki looked from behind the tree, he felt a snowball fly past him and nearly hit him.

"Hi Sumi!" Nowaki waved and then threw a snowball.

"I'm guessing Sumi-sempai is on Tsumori's team?" Misaki questioned as another snowball flew past the trees.

"Damn Sumi, you suck at throwing!" Tumori laughed but was quickly quieted down to only muffling.

"Yep. Oh hey, where's Aikawa?"

"Huh? Oh. She's with her family."

"Ah, I see." Nowaki paused to throw a snowball, "What about you? What are you doing today?"

"I'm going over nii-san's at 5." Misaki said as he threw a snowball.

"HEY! I wasn't ready!" Tsumori yelled.

"You're just mad the he actually hit you."

"Am not!"

Nowaki took a look at his watch, "its 4:43 right now."

Misaki sighed, "Guess that means I'll be leaving soon." Misaki turned to Nowaki, "What are you doing?"

"Oh uh..." Nowaki's ears lowered, "I don't know."

"Hm… Well… I could ask nii-san for you to come with me." Misaki smiled.

Nowaki shook his head and smiled, "Nah, its fine! I'll find something to do~"

"Are you guys going to throw snowballs or what?!"

Nowaki laughed and then began making snowballs as Misaki threw the rest of his pile.

Not long after, Misaki departed from the group and headed to his brothers house.

"Aww! Now the teams are uneven!" Tsumori groaned, "AND it stoped snowing!"

"Not really, Nowaki is the size of two midgets in a suit." Sumi stated, "So it's two on two."

"Ehh. That means Nowaki had THREE people on his team! NOWAKIII! You cheated!"

"Huh? No I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me you we two midgets in a suit?!"

Nowaki looked at him with a confused expression, "What?"

Sumi looked at his watch, "Well, better head off to my dad's place." Sumi turned to leave, "Later."

"Bye Sumi!" Nowaki waved.

"GAH! NOW IT'S TWO AGAINST ONE!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh, never mind." Tsumori huffed. "I have to get going too. I have to get to a party."

Nowaki smiled, "Bye then."

Tsumori waved as he ran off and out of sight. Nowaki sighed as he started walking down the brick path leading to the park. Nowaki shivered from the coldness and held his hands to his mouth an started to breathe onto them. "I wish Hiro-san was with me…" Nowaki whispered to himself as he kept walking slowly. As he walked, he randomly thought back to the last day of school before break.

~~**~~

"Do you think we over did the decorations for the school?" Misaki asked as he looked at the red ribbons went around the school. Green ribbons wrapped around trees and bells were accompanied with every ribbon.

Nowaki shrugged, "Nah."

"Hey! Nice job with the decorations!" Akiawa called out.

"Heh, thanks." Misaki smiled.

"Eh, I think they over did it a little." Shinobu said.

"That's what I thought too." Misaki sighed.

"Wow! Everything looks Christmasy!" Tsumori shouted as he looked at all the decorations.

Nowaki smiled, "Thanks."

"We better get to class before were all late." Sumi said while walking up to the group.

"Guess so." Nowaki sighed.

"Bye Misaki~" Akiawa cheered as she went to her class.

"See you guys at lunch!" Nowaki smiled as he and Tsumori left the group.

Tsumori eyed Nowaki, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I get to see Hiro-san!~"

"You see him everyday."

"Well, yes. But…" Nowaki smiled as he trailed off.

"…Nowaki?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, see you later sempai!" Nowaki said as he ran off to his first class.

Nowaki hummed to himself as he sat in his seat and waved his tail.

"Oi! Keep that tail to yourself!" yelled a student next to him.

"Oh, sorry!" Nowaki grabbed his tail, which was still waving at the tip.

"Ok! Take your seats!" Miyagi shouted as he walked into class room with Hiroki following behind.

The class stopped and stared to the two teachers and began "ohhh"ing. Nowaki was confused until he saw a girl point above the door. Hiroki and Miyagi looked at the door to see a mistletoe.

"Ah! Hiroki! My sweet honey! Destiny has brought us together today!" Miyagi cheered as he glomped Hiroki.

"OI! ! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hiroki barked as he tried to pry him off.

Nowaki hissed, but no one heard over the chanting, "Do it! Do it!"

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" Nowaki and Hiroki managed to say at the same time.

The class became quiet at stared at Nowaki, who was still looking at Miyagi with hate.

"It's… public affection!" Hiroki said as he tried to give Nowaki a hint of giving an excuse.

Nowaki blinked, "Yeah… and harassment."

Some students nodded their heads, "I guess so."

"Were not going to be doing any work, right?" Nowaki asked, trying to get off of the topic.

"Ehhh, no." Miyagi said as he let go of Hiroki, "I just need to do attendance and your free to do whatever."

Students cheered, but Nowaki stared at Hiroki, who was glaring at him angrily.

After class Nowaki waited for the students to leave and then approached Hiroki.

"Gomen Hiro-san."

"What was that for?!" Hiroki barked.

"I… Well, I just didn't want him touching you."

Hiroki blushed slightly and growled, "Get to class."

Nowaki's ears lowered, "Do you hate me now?"

"Nowaki, don't you have to get to your next class?" Miyagi asked.

Nowaki nodded and left the room, feeling depressed now.

~~**~~

"Hiro-san must hate me now…" Nowaki huffed.

Nowaki caught a glimpse of something near a one of the street lights as he walked by the park. Nowaki's eyes widened as he turned to see the figure fully.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki called out.

Gray ears picked up and turned towards Nowaki a little. Hiroki turned to face Nowaki with a teary face.

"Hiro-san! What's wrong?!" Nowaki asked concernedly as he ran up to Hiroki.

"N-Nowaki?" Hiroki sniffed as he was pulled into Nowaki's warm embrace.

"Hiro-san…"

Hiroki gripped Nowaki's coat and held his head on one of Nowaki's shoulders and stood silent. Nowaki smiled and pulled away slightly to look at Hiroki. Snow started to fall softly as Nowaki leaned in towards Hiroki to capture his warm lips and give him a gentle kiss. He felt Hiroki tense up, but did not pull away.

Nowaki pulled back and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Hiro-san."

Hiroki turned away and muttered, "...Brat..."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Hai hai hai, I know, the end sounded a lot like Akihiko and Misaki…I didn't do it on purpose, it just kind a came out as I was typing. Oh well, I liked it anyways. X3_

_HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS!! *wears Santa hat and throws fake snow*_

_SNOWBALL FIGHT! *throws one at random reviewers* _


	11. Valentine's Day

_Derr… This one is gonna be a time skip =w=_

_Hehe, all my yaoi fangirl friends say I cook like Misaki ^^; I reallyyy doubt it though…_

_Ughhh sooo tired… x.x_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 11: Valentine's Day!_

_~*~*~*~_

"Jeez! Its almost like holidays are everyday!" Misaki groaned as him and Nowaki walked through the red, white, and pink decorated hallways.

Nowaki sighed, "I know… I'm getting tired of going to all of the meetings and deciding what to do for the holidays…"

"I really don't want to do the activity later tonight." Misaki groaned.

"Then you don't have to!" Nowaki laughed.

"Yeah, I know that but I know Usagi-san is going to make me!"

The Valentine's Day activity would be a masquerade ball, where everyone dressed up and wore a mask as they danced with a partner… Nowaki's problem was going to have to try and get Hiroki into a dress... So that first off, it would be hard to tell who it is, so they could dance, and secondly, most importantly, Nowaki could see his love in a dress. Nowaki smiled and waved his tail happily at the thought of Hiroki in a dress.

"…Nowaki…?" Misaki said, snapping him out of his thoughts_._

_"_Huh?"

Misaki sighed and opened his gym locker so he could give Nowaki a notebook he had left in there, when suddenly; a wave of chocolates fell over onto Misaki.

"Misaki are you alright?!" Nowaki asked.

"Y-yeah…" Misaki blinked, "How the hell did all this chocolate in my locker…?"

"I guess girls put it there. Looks like a few girls have a crush on you!"

"HOW DID THEY GET MY COMBINATION?! And WHY would they come in the BOYS locker room?!"

"I donno, I guess they wanted to give them to you secretly."

"I don't know about that…"

Nowaki laughed, "Come on, lets get out to the school gates before everyone gets here."

"Alright."

___~*~At the front gates~*~_

Nowaki and Misaki stood around the gate until they saw Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu!" Misaki waved.

"Do you have a date yet to the ball tonight?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah… He just didn't ask me yet…" Shinobu said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, he'll ask you!" Nowaki smiled.

"Nowaki~" Tsumori sang as he wrapped his arms around Nowaki's shoulders.

"Hi sempai, do you have a date to the ball?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah, Aikawa… She said something about Misaki and Usami-sensei going together, and yaoi."

"Ugh! I'm not gay! And I DON'T like Usagi— I mean Usami-sensei!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Sumi said as he walked up.

"Sempai!"

"Misakii!" Aikawa shouted as she glomped him, "I can't wait till tonight! Dancing. Food. YAOI!"

"AIKAWA!"

_RRIIINNGGG!_

"Ah, there goes the bell. See ya guys." Sumi said as he left the group.

"Bye! See you all at the courtyard!" Nowaki smiled as Tsumori and him left to their classes.

Nowaki sat in his seat, eagerly waiting for class to end so Nowaki could talk to Hiroki and get one step further into getting him to wear a dress and go to the ball.

"Ok, take your seats!" Miyagi shouted over the students with Hiroki fallowing behind him.

Nowaki looked at Miyagi. He felt bad for Shinobu. Maybe he would talk to Miyagi after class and see why he didn't ask yet. Instead of paying attention, he stared at the wolf, imagining him in a dress. Nowaki didn't realize he was waving his tail until he felt a soft tap on the shoulder.

"_Pssst,_ your tail is hitting me." a female squirrel student whispered from next to him.

"Ah, gomen."

She blushed, "Uh, its fine… um…"

Nowaki just blinked and turned back towards Hiroki, until he felt another tap on his shoulder.

"Um. Sorry for bothering you again but…" she pulled out a small chocolate heart and handed it to him, "H-here."

Nowaki smiled, "Thank you very much."

They both turned back towards the front of the class room. Once again, he felt ANOTHER, tap on his shoulder. Nowaki twitched his ears slightly.

"Uh, do…D-do you have a… date to the ball tonight?"

"Gomen. I do…"

"O-oh."

"You two! Stop talking!" Miyagi said pointing at the two.

"Gomen!" was the last thing she whispered before she had her full attention on the professor.

Nowaki lowered his ears as he saw Hiroki frown more, while looking away from him with saddened eyes. After class, Nowaki waited after all the students to leave before approaching Miyagi.

"Sensei…" Nowaki started.

"Hai?"

"Why haven't you asked Shibobu to the ball yet?"

"Ehhh! Well! You see..."

"You know he really wants to go with you."

Miyagi sighed, "Yeah I know, I'm just embarrassed to dance with a GUY at the ball."

"Everyone will be wearing masks, and you can make him wear a dress to make him look like a girl."

"… You're planning to get Hiroki to do that aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Good luck with that one. Now get to your next class."

"I will." Nowaki said as he walked towards the door, "Just make sure you ask him!"

_~*~Courtyard~*~_

"WOAH! I can't even see you!" Misaki marveled as Nowaki approached the group with a tall pile of chocolate.

"I got them in my locker, a few taped to my instrument, a bunch under my desks, and a lot more places." Nowaki sighed as he set down the chocolate.

"Are you going to eat ALL of that?" Sumi asked.

"Better not! We don't want Nowaki getting fat." Tsumori laughed.

"Sempai!"

"I was joking!"

"That's not a nice joke, Tsumori." Aikawa growled.

"Yep." Shinobu agreed.

"…Lets play 'Animal Crackers!'" Tsumori shouted.

"That's a HORRIBAL idea." Sumi said.

"I hate that game." Shinobu sighed.

"Aww, it's not that bad!"

Nowaki stared at the group fight about how good or bad 'Animal Crackers' were until he saw Hiroki walk by. Nowaki smiled and ran towards him, leaving the group to their argument.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted.

Hiroki stopped to turn and look at him, but then kept on walking.

"Hiro-san? What's wrong?" Nowaki asked when he caught up to him.

"Nothing. Why don't you go back to that squirrel?" Hiroki snapped back.

"What? Oh. She just wanted to give me a valentine."

"Good for you."

"…Was Hiro-san jealous?" Nowaki smirked.

Hiroki blushed, "Why would I be?!"

"Well, I don't know. You seem mad about the whole thing."

"Mad? Who's mad?!"

"Don't worry Hiro-san! There's nothing between me and her."

"Whatever."

"Hiro-san, will you go to the ball with me?"

"W-what?! NO! Those type of things are for lovers!" Hiroki blushed deeply.

"We are lovers aren't we?"

"When did you get that impression?!"

"When we kissed on Christmas." Nowaki smiled, "Which reminds me… Why were you crying?"

"It's just… Akihiko… Ah, never mind! You don't need to know!" Hiroki began to walk fast.

"What about Usami-sensei?"

"NOTHING!" Hiroki yelled as he started running.

Nowaki ran after him, "Wait! Hiro-san!"

Nowaki followed Hiroki to a deserted area until he caught him and spun him around into a kiss. Hiroki tried to struggle free but failed.

"PDA." Came a voice from behind them.

The two broke away and turned to see Akihiko.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki growled.

"You shouldn't mess around with students," Akihiko smirked.

"I should say the same thing to you!"

"In public." He finished.

"Shut up!"

"Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"I am." Nowaki said, "With Hiro-san."

"I didn't say I was going!"

"Hmm… Hiroki in a dress… that would be interesting to see."

"Who says I'm wearing a dress?!"

"Well you're going to have to, to save yourself from embarrassment from dancing with a man."

"I'll be embarrassed either way!"

"But Hiro-san will look cute!"

"But not as cute as Misaki when I put him in a dress." Akihiko smirked.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Hiroki shouted and stomped off.

_~*~Later~*~_

Nowaki stood in front of a mirror at the apartment and looked at himself. He was wearing a casual black suit with a white bandits mask. Nowaki sighed and hoped Hiroki would be there as he started to head out to the school.

Once he was at the school, he saw students enter the Main Hall. Nowaki walked to the doors but saw one furry gray ear sticking out from behind a tree. The ears stood on its end and Hiroki appeared from behind the tree. Hiroki wore a red dress that showed his shoulders. One chest piece of the dress stretched over to each shoulder and had a rose at the bottom. Black frills decorated to loose sleeve ends, around the chest piece, and at the bottom of the dress, which was slightly poofy and went to his knees. A black ribbon surrounded his waist and had a huge tie at the back to finish it. His mask was furry and red, and small lighter red feathers sticking out of the side.

Nowaki's mouth dropped, "…wow…"

"…I know it looks bad." Hiroki blushed and turned away.

"No! Not at all! You look beautiful!"

"Oi! I'm a guy!"

Nowaki smiled, "Shall we go in?" Nowaki asked as he held out his hand.

Hiroki murmured under his breath and took Nowaki's hand. He led him into the Main Hall and looked at all the students dancing, eating, and—

"YAOI!" Aikawa yelled at the two standing in the door way.

Luckly, no one heard the white dressed girl with a gray feathered mask over the music and talking.

Hiroki blushed fiercely as Nowaki laughed, "Hi Aikawa."

"Are we THAT noticeable?" Hiroki growled.

"No, I just knew Nowaki was going to come with Kamijou-sensei!" Aikawa said as she ran up to the two with Tsumori.

"Yeah, people didn't even know Misaki was a girl. And their even asking HIM to dance!" Tsumori laughed.

"Hey look there he is!" Nowaki pointed.

Misaki was wearing a green slightly poofy dress that reached down past his knees. The dress dipped down around the neck and the sleeves were loose at the ends. White frills surrounded the sleeves, neck, and bottom of the dress. He wore a golden butterfly like mask as he was dancing with Akihiko who also wore a black casual suit and a black bandit mask.

"Wow. He does look like a girl." Hiroki said.

"So do you." Tsumori chuckled.

Hiroki growled but Nowaki pulled him away towards the food stand.

"Are you hungry Hiro-san?"

"No not really."

"Ok. Then we can dance!" Nowaki cheered as he grabbed Hiroki's hand. Hiroki blushed as Nowaki started leading them into the dance. After dancing for a while, the two went back to the food stand and ate a little before Misaki, Shinobu and their lovers showed up besides Nowaki and Hiroki.

"Wow, Shinobu, that dress looks great on you!" Misaki said as they looked at the golden dress with light gold frills at the bottom that reached a little passed the ankles and has short sleeves that were poofed at the shoulders. His mask was a light yellow that looked like wings.

"Oh… Thanks." He blushed slightly.

"Excuse me." a boy interrupted.

The group looked at a brown haired lemur with a dark gray mask that seemed to have swirls coming from the ends and a white suit.

"May I dance with you?" he asked politely, offering a hand out to Misaki.

"W-well. I… I don't really—" but the lemur took a hold of Misaki's hand and dragged him off to the dance floor.

"OI! Misaki!" Akihiko yelled.

"Would you dance with me?" a panda asked Shinobu.

"Um. No."

Ignoring his answer, the panda dragged Shinobu off, who was struggling.

"Shinobu!"

A few minutes after ANOTHER guy appered. This time, it was a brown haired dog with a red suit and mask.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Hiroki.

Nowaki glared at the dog and hissed softly.

"No." he huffed.

"Why not?" he smirked, "You look really cute. Come on!"

"No, wait! I don't want to!" Hiroki argued as he was pulled off.

"Hiro-san!"

Now, Nowaki stood with the other two angry, pouting semes. They all stood and watched their loved ones dance with another man.

"When is this song going to end?" Nowaki huffed.

"I don't know." Miyagi sighed.

Just then, the song stopped.

"Finally."

Only to play a slow song.

"No!" all semes yelled.

Now the anger was sinking in deeper as they danced slowly and almost romantically. About 2 minutes into the song, Nowaki watched as the dog put one of his arms around Hiroki's waist and pull him closer. Not only that, he leaned towards Hiroki. Nowaki's blood started to boil and he stomped into the dance. But it was hard to get through with the people dancing. Just as the dogs lips were near Hiroki's, he was bumped by Misaki.

"Oops! Gomen!" Misaki said as he danced away with the lemur.

Nowaki smile, _Thanks Misaki. _Nowaki continued forward and took a hold of Hiroki's arm and pulled him back towards him.

"Sorry, but SHE'S mine." Nowaki hissed.

The dog narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hiroki's other arm and pulled it towards him, "I don't think so, this is a cute dog that doesn't belong with a cat."

Nowaki pulled again, "She happens to be my GIRLFRIEND."

"O-oi!" Hiroki blushed.

The other pulled again, "Doubt it."

"Ok. This is starting to hurt."

Nowaki pulled, "Well, believe it."

"Hey! QUIT IT!" he shouted, ripping both of his arms away from the two.

Nowaki and the dog both glared at each other before Nowaki left to get Hiroki. Hiroki was out by the entrance of the building and rubbing his arm.

"…Did we pull to hard?" Nowaki asked as he walked up slowly.

"What do you think…?"

"Gomen, it's just… I couldn't stand seeing you with him."

Hiroki blushed, "Why?"

Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist and pulled him into a hug, "Because I love you, that's why."

"B-baka! Stop saying those types of things!"

"But it's true!" Nowaki smiled, "And I don't like this ball very much…"

"Tch. Because that dog danced with me?"

"Well, that and…" Nowaki removed Hiroki's mask, "The mask covers your beautiful face."

Hiroki blushed into a cherry color and snapped, "That's so cheesy! And I'm not beautiful!"

Nowaki just chuckled and leaned in towards Hiroki and caught his lips.

"PDA!" Miyagi, Tsumori, and Akihiko yelled from behind them.

"Usagi-san! That's not nice!" Misaki yelled, "You…d-do that all the time…" Misaki blushed.

"No, I do it at home." He smirked.

"TSUMORI! YOU JUST RUINED A BEAUTIFUL YAOI MOMENT!" Aikawa yelled as she hit him on the head.

"Ow... sorry..."

"Usami and Miyagi-sensei…" Nowaki softly hissed.

"BAKAS! Can't you give us some private time?!" Hiroki barked.

"Oh! So he IS your boyfriend!" Miyagi laughed.

"NO!"

"Aw, Hiro-san, that hurts for me to hear."

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING HOME!" Hiroki yelled before pushing Nowaki off and running off.

"Wait Hiro-san! I want to come!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Songs: **__Sexy Vampire; Fright Ranger/Deadbeat Boyfriend; Fright Ranger/ Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururerorero; ???/ Kokoro; Rin and Len._

_**Holy Crap… I didn't really expect it to go this long… **_

_**Like I always do, I make it up as I go .-.;**_

_**Gah…WELL! Happy Valentines Day! I love you all and I give you this as a valentine! ^.^ **_


	12. Hirokis Birthday and Pocky?

_OMG I BE HERE NOW! I got a new laptop~ ^.^_

_Chapter 12: Hiroki's birthday and Pocky?_

Nowaki sat in Biology with Tsumori, not really paying attention as he poured chemicals, not caring if he wasn't supposed to. He was too busy thinking about his certain puppy. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tsumori, who rang the triangle in his ear he got from Music Class the other day.

"Nowaki!" Tsumori pouted, "Weren't you listening?"

Nowaki's ears lowered and chuckled nervously, "Ah, not really sempai. Sorry!"

"I wish you'd stopped thinking about your precious puppy for once…" he sighed.

"I can't help it! He's too cute for his own good~" Nowaki smiled as his tail waved.

"I still can't see what you see in him." He grumbled as he sat back in his chair and mumbled something.

"What was that last part sempai?" Nowaki asked as he tilted his head.

Tsumori shook his head and poured in another chemical, "Nothing. I'll tell you another time."

Nowaki opened his mouth to argue but the bottle to the chemicals was starting to sizzle.

"Uh sempai, maybe you should stop mixing…" Nowaki said as he held his note book up to cover face.

"Why's tha—?"  
_BOOM!_

Nowaki set his notebook down and looked at Tsumori. His blonde hair was now black like his face, and his hair was blown back.

"Tsumori! That's the sixth time this month!" A young, plump woman with red hair and brown eyes screamed. Her dingo ears perked up in annoyance.

"Sorry ." Nowaki apologized for Tsumori.

"I wish he could follow the directions for once." She grunted.

"And I wish you didn't use a paint roller to apply you make-up." Tsumori murmured under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" growled loudly as the bell rang.

The students quickly gathered their things and made their way out of class and to lunch. Nowaki sat at the table next to Misaki and pulled out his Literature homework and stared to try and work on it as he ate his rice ball. Nowaki groaned slightly after a few minutes. He didn't get a question and he needed to ask Miyagi for some help. As if his thoughts were red, Nowaki looked up to see Miyagi, Akihiko, and Haruhiko together not to far away. Nowaki pardoned himself as he made his way over to the small group.

"Ah, Miyagi-sensei? I have a question about the homework." Nowaki said.

The three turned to Nowaki but only Miyagi spoke.

"Oh hello Nowaki! What question do you need help on?"

"Well, I need he—" Nowaki began but was cut off by the yelling of Aikawa.

"HEY GUYS! I got pocky want any?" she smiled as she bounced over to the group, holding out the box of pocky.

"I'll have one." Misaki, Shinobu, and Sumi said in union.

Just then, Hiroki passed by, looking over at some papers.

"How 'bout you Kamijou-sensei? Do you want one?" Aikawa beamed.

"What the hell?" he stared at he weirdly but then to the box. His ears perked a little and his tail wagged as he took on hesitantly, along with the other three.

By now, Nowaki and the group were watching their lovers/crushes. Hiroki licked the tip experimentally before sucking the tip and made his way down the stick of chocolate, and then made his way back up and slowly nibbled away at the rest of the stick. Misaki was licking the sides of the pocky to rid it of the chocolate and also nibbled at the stick. Shinobu slipped the pocky into his mouth and started to suck off the chocolate, nibbling the de-chocolate parts away in the process. And Sumi? Well, he just chomped onto the pocky.

Nowaki and the teachers all groaned slightly as they watched the males, besides Sumi, and their pocky. Being the perverts they are, they imagined them replacing the thin stick of chocolate with something else. Nowaki shook his head. _Bad Nowaki! Don't think of such things at school! _He scolded himself. Nowaki watched as Akihiko made his way to Misaki and drag him towards an unknown place with Misaki howling in protest.

Haruhiko coughed, "I need to grade papers…"

"…Me too." Miyagi nodded as the two teachers went to their classrooms.

Nowaki stood there for a moment and blinked. "Wait. Miyagi-sensei! My question about the homework!"

Nowaki sat on the bench by Main Hall, waited for the student council meeting to start. Misaki was with Shinobu, who had to go fetch some things for his sister. Just as Nowaki was about to relax, he heard distant humming. Nowaki's ears twitched then stood up. He followed the humming to , who was making her way to the courtyard. _She seems happy. Why? _Nowaki asked himself as he followed his Biology teacher. It wasn't long before she stopped around the corner and took a peek around it. She giggled to herself as she blushed. _What's she looking at…?_ He tilted his head. She coughed slightly and stood straight and made her way around the corner. No sooner she left; he took that spot and looked. He gasped and hissed as he found what she was blushing over. Hiroki was on a bench near the fountain, leaning back on the bench holding a book with one hand , and a few of his top buttons undone. Nowaki would find him cute right now if he wasn't mad that the plump cherry made her way over there.

"Hello!" she said as she jumped onto his lap.

Hiroki let out a high pitched "fuck" as he was surprised by the sudden weight.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" Hiroki growled as he tried to stand up.

only giggled as she put her arms around his neck, "Finally, I get to date another dog breed my age~"

Nowaki's ears flatted but said nothing.

"Who the HELL decided that?" he howled in anger as he managed to struggle free from the death sit.

"Well, who else are ya' goin' to date here? " She smirked.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "Tch, None of your business lady."

"Oh but it is, my little sexy wolf fiancée-to-be!~" she smiled as she played with his ears.

Nowaki snapped. She could crush Hiroki with her deadly sit, flirt with him, but he would NOT tolerate her playing with the ears HE was only suppose to touch and call him her husband to be. He stomped over to the two with his ears low and hissing.

turned to him, "Nowaki? What are you doing here? We're kind of in the middle of some—"

"No we weren't!" Hiroki cut in as he was dragged by Nowaki.

Nowaki stopped by the Main Hall and let Hiroki go. He really hated that woman now. It was one thing when she would keep yelling at Tsumori, but hitting on his man made him loathe her. He turned to see Hiroki sitting on the bench.

"My legs are sore now." Hiroki grumbled as he rubbed a leg.

"Do you want me to help?" Nowaki smiled.

"No! You giant pervert!"

Nowaki only laughed as he took his seat next to Hiroki and leaned into him. He saw Hiroki blush as he pushed him away and try to escape, but only to fall flat onto his face.

"Hiro-san! Are you ok?"

Hiroki quickly got up and growled before he left, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!"

Nowaki would chase after him, but he had to stay for the meeting. After Hiroki left, Misaki came and got the relaxed cat from the bench and to the boring meeting. After the meeting Misaki left to go to his locker and Nowaki was waiting by the gates when he saw Akihiko nearby.

"Hello Usami-sensei!"

Akihiko looked at Nowaki, "Hi. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Misaki to get out." He sniffed the air, "Do you have cake?" Nowaki asked as he looked at the bag Akihiko was holding.

"Yes." Akihiko nodded, "It's Hiroki's birthday tomorrow."

"Oh." Nowaki leaned back on the wall.

"3…2…"

"IT'S HIRO-SAN'S BIRTHDAY TOMARROW?" Nowaki started to spaz.

"Yes. I just got him some rare books. Do you have anything?"

"No." he panicked. "Wait here and tell Misaki I'll be home later. 'Kay thanks bye!"

Akihiko only grinned as he took Nowaki's place near the gate, "With pleasure."

Of course Akihiko knew he was talking to himself because by the time Nowaki finished talking to him, he was already halfway down the street.

_Oh mii gawd! *dies*_

_I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated! D:  
*sigh* Well! I will be from now on unless this computer dies on me~  
Next update: Some Bunny's Wish_


	13. Present

HOLY SHHHHHHHH- **explodes** I am so sorry for not updating in a while! JUNJOUVAMPIRE DESERVES TO BE PLETED BY BOOKS! Ehhh, so anyways. I watched Durarara! and immediately took a liking to Shizuo and Izaya. That's right. Shizaya. I am a big fan now. I don't think you guys know I'm also a huge Sebby x Ciel fan. XD I will not only be doing J.R. Fanfics, but I will be getting into DRR! fanfics as well.

**Chapter 13: Present**

If you were in the street in front of Nowaki, all you would feel is the wind rushing past you before he was already down the other end of the street. The neko man made his way through the people and crowds before reaching his destination. The mall. Nowaki darted inside and stopped to breathe. Why hadn't anyone told him it was Hiroki's birthday sooner? After taking a small break, Nowaki began his search for Hiroki's present. What would he want? Clothes? Books? Flowers? This was going to be difficult since there were so many things to offer. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Nowaki-saaaan!" Aikawa's voice called out. The horse woman was in an Orihime cosplay while waving widely.

Nowaki walked to Aikawa and smiled, "Hello Aikawa! What are you doing here in cosplay?"

"I work here!" she stated and pointed to the sign that read 'Cosplay Castle.'

"I see... Akiawa, do you have any recommendations in what I should get Hiro-san for his birthday?"

"Cosplay! What would be a better gift?"

"Ah... I don't think he would enjoy them much..."

Akiawa tapped her chin and 'hm'ed... "How about... BL manga? Yeah! Then he could-" from there, the fan girl started rambling on and on. Nowaki tried to disagree, but she kept talking about yaoi. So, the next best thing he did was slowly back away and make his way to the other side of the mall. While walking, he had bumped into someone. "Sorry!" Nowaki apologized and looked at the person. He had bumped into a certain monkey. A certain Isaka... A now angry looking Isaka. When Nowaki looked him over, his shirt and part of his pants were wet due to a red colored drink he had been holding. There was a high probability it was that slushie that was at his feet. When Nowaki's eyes met Isaka's, he stepped back before running from the bully

"Get back here!" Isaka shouted and chased after Nowaki. Now this was bad... Not only was this chase taking up time, but he still had no idea what was to get Hiroki! Nowaki ran through a large crowd, in hopes of getting Isaka off his back. He then saw Aikawa, who was still outside of the store, rambling. "Akiawa-san, Isaka is chasing me!" Nowaki yelled as he ran up to the girl.

Akiawa immediately stopped talking and pulled Nowaki into Cosplay Castle. "Well, come on!"

It wasn't long before Nowaki came back out wearing a Ash Ketchum cosplay. Nowaki adjusted his red and white hat on his head and began to walk casually. He really hoped it would work like it did in the movies. So far, he hadn't met or seen Isaka. Nowaki had looked in just about every store. Clothes, books, anime, music, and even a shoe store. But none of them seemed to really have anything interesting... When Nowaki slumped down onto a bench near a mini playground, he saw Isaka stomping up to him. _Oh no..._ he thought to himself. Nowaki pretended to cough and fix the green gloves he wore. "You, Ash Ketchum, have you seen a ridiculously tall man with blue eyes?" Isaka questioned. Nowaki pointed in a random direction, making Isaka smirk with satisfaction. "Thanks," he said before running in that direcion. Just then, kids had noticed the 'Ash Ketchum' and ran over to him. "Ash, Ash! Where's your Pikachu?" a little girl in the small crowd of children around him asked. A few kids crawled up his legs while more kids asked questions.

"Well, Pikachu is in the Pokecenter right now! Gary and I had just finished a battle!" Nowaki laughed as he played along. The kids booed at hearing the name Gary.

"Did you beat him?" a boy asked.

Nowaki nodded. "I'm Ash Ketchum! I can't lose to Gary!"

Kids cheered and clapped their hands. A boy on Nowaki's shoulder took his hat and smiled wide. "I have his hatttt!~"

It was then that Isaka turned and saw Nowaki. The cat's eyes widen and quickly set the kids that were on him down while making his way out of the small crowd. "I have to go! Gary over there seems to be mad. I think he wants a rematch, so I need to go get Pikachu!" Nowaki explained and ran off.

"Nowaki!" Isaka growled out.

"Gary?" the kids shouted out and turned to Isaka, who was running their way.

"Get him!" a girl shouted out and led the mini army of Gary haters to Isaka. The kids jumped and attacked the monkey while giving out their battle cries.

Once Nowaki reached Cosplay Castle, he changed into his normal clothes and dashed out of the mall, disappointed. Not because Isaka had chased him out, there was nothing he could find in there anyways. He was going to be the only one of Hiroki's friends who didn't give him anything. Nowaki stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground as he walked. The sun was setting now, and he knew he had to get home soon. The cat looked up when he heard growling. He saw a brown and white puppy with a green collar around it's neck trying to scare him off. The owner of the dog scolded the puppy and apologized before walking off. Then suddenly, an idea hit him like bricks. "I know what to get!" he whispered to himself happily. Without another second to spare, he sprinted towards the nearest pet shop.


	14. Happy Birthday!

Meh. Poisonous Lotus was updated, but not one reviewed. OTL ANYWAYS. I'm going to YOUMACON~ 3 I'm so excited!

Chapter 14: Happy Birthday!

"Happy birthday, Kamijou!~" Miyagi cheered as Akihiko popped a party popper right by the wolf's ear, causing him to jump a little.

Miyagi had sent Hiroki down the they copying room to copy papers for the next lecture. As he did that, Akihiko, Misaki, Nowaki, Shinobu, and some of Hiroki's famaly members came running into the room. Hiroki's eyes darted around the room, laying an eye on each person.

"Ohh, my baby is one year older!" a woman cried, pinching his cheeks. She had cinnamon and gray colored hair tied up in a bun, her bangs hanging over her dark brown eyes, and white wolf ears sticking out. This woman had a few wrinkles occupying her face, but not noticeable due to her make-up.

"MOM!" Hiroki snapped, his ears laying back as the said woman retreated her hand and laughed.

"Hey! She's the one who brought you into this world! Be a little grateful, you runt!" a loud voice boomed.

Hiroki's eyes narrowed at the man that was now in front of him. The black wolf's hazel colored eyes met his own, engaging in a glaring contest. His brown, almost black, colored hair was cut just above his neck, but was tied back into a short ponytail.

"Now, now! No need to get into fights!~" Mrs. Kamijou sang, pulling her husband away from Hiroki and to the corner where others where dancing to the sound of the music coming from an iPod. Snorting, Hiroki put the papers down and stomped over to Miyagi.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he growled out.

Miyagi waved his arms in front of him. "Kamijouuu! They're your family!"

"A lousy one at that!"

"Aw, don't be so mean!"

Just then, Miyagi was tugged away from the gray wolf by a golden haired boar, complaining how Miyagi isn't spending time with him.

"Happy birthday~" came Nowaki's voice.

Hiroki spun around to find his face just centimeters apart from Nowaki's. The cat had bent over slightly with his arms behind his back, hiding his present. Hiroki's cheeks tinted into a red color as he jumped away.

"Nowaki! What the hell?"

Nowaki stood up straight. "I didn't do anything. I was just wishing you a happy birthday!"

"Yeah, but you...! Face! Ugh! Never mind."

The cat's tail waved behind him excitedly. "I really do hope you like my present, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki's eye twitched. "Kamijou! You will address me as such when we are around others!"

Nowaki pouted. "Why?"

"Because 'Hiro-san' is unprofessional and will give people the wrong idea, baka!"

The cat's pout turned into a frown. Just then, Misaki came running by, then turned to hide behind Nowaki.

"Nowaki, don't let him touch me!" cried the bear.

"Misaki, come over here," Akihiko sighed, walking up to the raven haired cat.

"No! You're going to molest me again, you pervert!"

"I only bit your ear, that's not so bad."

Misaki narrowed his eyes at the calm looking rabbit.

"Hey, let's cut the cake!~" Mrs. Kamijou yelled, then walked over the the desk to open a box.

It was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. White, swirled frosting decorated the edges of the cake with dotes of chocolate covering the top. In white writing was "Happy Birthday, Hiroki!" The white wolf smiled down at the cake and put in a few candles before lighting them. Mr. Kamijou shut off the lights, letting the faint glow of the candles light part of the room. Miyagi and Akihiko pushed Hiroki over to the cake, Nowaki and Misaki following behind them. As Hiroki stood in front of the cake, Shinobu wrapped his arms around one of Miyagi's, making him groan softly. Akihiko put and arm around Misaki's shoulders. Not wanting to make a fuss, the said bear tried to shrug off the arm.

The gestures didn't go unnoticed by Nowaki. He felt a small, painful throb in his his heart. Nowaki looked down and put his hand over his chest, as if trying to calm it. Then, everyone started to sing. Hiroki's eyes looked around shyly. His ears flattened slightly while his tail curled. Once the song was over, he quickly blew out the candles, causing everyone to clap.

"Did you make a wish, Hiro-chan?"

Hiroki growled as the lights came back on. "Yes. Will you leave me alone now?"

Mrs. Kamijou gasped dramatically. "How rude! After all the things I've done for you!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes and cut the cake. Once everyone got their share, they went off and chatted with eachother. Nowaki chuckled to himself as Akihiko tried to feed the very uncooperative Misaki. Shinobu was also trying to do the same with Miyagi, but instantly got turned down. Nowaki's eyes drifted back to Hiroki, who was sitting at the desk, his eyes closed while eating. Slowly, Nowaki made his way over and knelt down so he was about the same height.

"What are you thinking about?" Nowaki asked, snapping Hiroki out of his train of thought.

"Nothing," he grunted.

Nowaki tilted his head slightly. Blue eyes glanced at Misaki and Akihiko before looking at his plate. He cut a small piece and held it up to Hiroki.

"Here!~" Nowaki laughed as he grinned.

Hiroki blushed and smacked the fork out of Nowaki's hand. Then, he grabbed what was close to him, being the papers, and proceeded to hit Nowaki's head with them with little effect.

"Baka, baka, baka!"

Nowaki laughed, and pulled himself away from the other, "Gomen, gomen!~"

After a presents being opened a while later, the family and friends took their leave, leaving Nowaki and Hiroki.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Hiroki asked, throwing away the last of the plates.

Nowaki held out a rectangle box wrapped in green paper, "I forgot to give this to you..."

Hiroki looked the the present, then back at Nowaki before taking the small box. Nowaki waited patiently, his tail waving around happily. When Hiroki opened his present, his face turned red while his ears fell back.

"What the hell is this?" Hiroki yelled, holding out a blue collar with a shiny, silver, bone looking tag that said, 'Hiro-san.'

The younger of the two just grinned. "I thought I should mark you, so no one would take you!"

Hiroki threw the box at the cat and stomped out of the room with Nowaki in hot on his heels.


	15. Chapter 15

I am horrible when it comes to updates... I need someone to remind me, like... Every week. e Ae

Also, since no one is really reading Poisonous Lotus, I thought about discontinuing it...

Also, I thought about this story and was like, 杜aybe I should just have each chapter a different event the student council comes up with... Because that seems to be what's , what do you think? o wo

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Nowaki sat in Lit class, eagerly waiting for it to begin. His chin was set on his palm as he stared at the door. When the door finally opened, Nowaki was disappointed to see Miyagi walk in. Sighing, Nowaki let his ears droop slightly. Just then, the door opened again, revealing Hiroki as he walked in. Something was different about hi- ah! Nowaki's black tail waved happily when he saw the collar around his neck. Hiroki's eyes met Nowaki's, though, it was just for a second.

The older man's face seemed to redden slightly as he took his seat near Miyagi's desk. Nowaki tried to pay attention to the lesson being taught, but was failing do to Hiroki's adorableness. Hiroki was cute, even when he wasn't trying to be!

Lunch seemed to come quickly for the cat today. Nowaki made his way to the usual spot to find an extra member of the group there. Akihiko Usami sat next to Misaki on the grass, but was currently being pestered by Sumi. Nowaki sat at the picnic table with Tsumori and Shinobu. Akiawa sat behind Misaki, giggling happily.

"Have a student council meeting today?" Tsumori asked, biting into an apple.

"I believe so. Sorry," Nowaki responded, opening a milk carton.

"Kamijouuu!~ Why won't you tell me more about that little thing around your neck?" a familiar voice cooed.

"Shut up! I'm not telling you anything!" another voice snapped back.

Nowaki quickly looked around to spot Hiroki holding a stack of books while Miyagi followed.

"It must be special if you are wearing it!" Miyagi persisted.

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Ohhh, we are in a learning environment! You shouldn't yell such nasty words."

"Why you-!"

Just then, Nowaki ran up. "Hiro-san!"

Nowaki could see Hiroki tense... Apperently, Miyagi did as well.

"Ohhh, I think I see what is going on here~" Miyagi chuckled, nudging Hiroki's arm.

"You see nothing!" Hiroki barked.

"Miyagi," a stern voice said.

"A-ah, Shinobu! Well, I must go work now. Bye, Kamijou!~"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled, following after the man.

Nowaki waited until the two were far away before speaking again.

"Is it too tight on you, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, looking over to the wolf.

"It's fine," Hiroki responded with a grumble and a blush.

Nowaki's lips tugged upward.

"Oh, good. Is the color alright?"

"I think he would have preferred a darker color," a voice stated.

Hiroki whipped around to see Akihiko approaching them with an unwilling Misaki.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki growled.

"Well, that Sumi kid wouldn't stop pestering me, so I left," Akihiko replied.

"You didn't have to take me with you!" Misaki yelled, struggling to get away from the rabbit.

"Of course I did. If I left you, Haruhiko would have invited himself over."

"Like you?"

"I'm different."

"How so?"

Nowaki chuckled at the rabbit and bear. He stopped when he noticed Hiroki move from the corner of his eye. Nowaki turned his head and saw that Hiroki was leaving. Probably back to the class room...

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out as he caught up to the older man, "Hiro-san, let me help you carry those books."

"I can do it!" Hiroki barked back, walking faster.

The fast pace didn't help, though. Hiroki only ended up tripping... Though, he didn't make impact with the ground. Hiroki's ears perked up slightly.

"You should be more careful, Hiro-san," Nowaki muttered, his arms wrapped around Hiroki.

Hiroki blushed and pulled himself away from Nowaki. Grumbling to himself, he started to pick up the books that had fallen.

"My, you're such a klutz, Kamijou-san," a voice teased.

Nowaki could see Hiroki tense before looking up.

"Shinoda..." Hiroki mumbled.

* * *

DERP. Sorry for the lame, short chapter. I just really wanted to update this fic. ; v; Also, could someone tell me more about Shinoda? I know he was one of Hiroki's past sex buddies, or something. I don't even know. A

Also, this might just be me, but everytime I go to upload a chapter in Doc Manager, it always deletes punctuation/quotation marks. Dafuk?


End file.
